Prince and Me (Fanfiction)
by Carmyn Lopez
Summary: This takes place after the first movie. Can Paige handle all that comes with being a royal? Will Rosalind ever accept her? Will Paige still be a doctor? Can Paige and Eddie work out their relationship and live happily ever after? Read and find out! Please read and any feedback is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Prince and Me (Fanfiction)

By: Carmen Lopez

Chapter 1

The plane wheels screeched to a stop after a 24 hours flight from Wisconsin to Denmark. I looked out the window and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I was back in Denmark. My stomach churned and flopped inside of me, and a moment of panic swept over me. What if I had made the wrong decision? What if my initial instincts were right the first time? If Eddie and I called off the marriage a few months ago and our relationship didn't work out- why were we thinking that things would work this time?

After Eddie had showed up surprisingly at my graduation, we had agreed to give our relationship another try. Him coming to my graduation was the best gift anyone could have brought. I loved him very much. Eddie invited me to spend half of the summer with him in Denmark and the other half at my house with him. We decided to take things slow and see where they go. We weren't going to jump into a relationship after what had happened last time we did that.

I began to gather my stuff and exit the plane. I could feel some stares on me as I stood up. Many people still recognized me from the past few months from when Eddie and I were engaged. We were all over the news, TV, and magazines. This also happened once again when the wedding was called off and I went back home to continue my education. I was sure they were wondering why I was here and it was only a matter of time before rumors started circulating all over Denmark.

I went through the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport with my one carry-on bag. All of my anxiety and worries seemed silly when I saw Eddie, surrounded by a bunch of security, who was smiling and looking at me as though I was the only person in the world. I returned the big, warm smile and went running to him. I lept up into his arms and we kissed.

He put me down and smiled.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear, taking my hand.

"I missed you too," I said staring into his deep, blue eyes.

We left the airport, hand in hand, knowing that our kiss would be on every newspaper in Denmark tomorrow morning. But it didn't bother either of us. We were just happy to be together again.

Chapter 2:

"Do I need to close the back window?" Soren, our driver and good friend of the royal family asked, looking into the rear-view mirror.

Eddie and I parted out lips and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and moving slightly closer to my side of the car, although Eddie took my hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry Soren," I said laughing.

"Oh no, it's fine. No one can see into the car. I was just wondering if you guys wanted complete privacy."

"No, it's okay. We will be arriving at the castle soon," Eddie said.

I scooted closer to Eddie and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't believe that I had doubted our relationship once before or that I was nervous a few minutes ago. He was the perfect man for me.

"Remember that you have the entire summer together love birds," Soren said glancing into the rear-view mirror once again only to see me and Eddie kissing- again.

I laughed again and we broke apart. I rested my head on his shoulder for the rest of the car ride.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight with me. Just you and me," he whispered into my ear.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded eagerly.

Chapter 3:

Tonight was really just going to be myself and Eddie. No bodyguards, no drivers, nothing. Just Eddie and myself for the whole evening. I couldn't wait.

Even though he had just seen me early today in jeans and a plain orange shirt and still thought I was beautiful; I really wanted to "wow" him tonight.

"Ugh," I thought to myself as I was going through the clothes that I had packed. "Didn't I pack anything that was kind of sexy?"

I threw another shirt onto my bed and sighed in frustration. Eddie told me that the place he was taking me to was nice and to dress-up (he refused to give me the name because he said it was a surprise).

Then, I finally found what I was looking for. It was a deep red dress that I would usually wear to holiday dinners or for special functions. The dress flowed slightly below my knee and had a slip that came up about three inches above my knee. It wasn't low-cut, but it showed a tiny bit of cleavage, but the dress was fitting to my figure. I tried it on and looked into the mirror. This was the one.

I curled the sides of my short hair to help frame my face and I put on more make-up than I did earlier this afternoon. Not over-dramatic, but some liquid foundation, blush, eye shadow (which I almost never wear in addition to eye liner which I also wore that night), mascara, and I painted my nails and toe-nails. I grabbed my clutch purse and took one last look into the mirror. I didn't think that Eddie had ever seen me this dressed up before besides his Coronation Ball, (which wasn't the best night in either of our memories), but I knew that tonight would be much better. I heard a slight knock on the door and I knew that Edvard was ready for me.

Chapter 4:

"Just one minute," I said.

I quickly put on my high heeled shoes and after taking one last look in the mirror, I went to go answer the door.

"Hi," I said giving Eddie a big smile.

I saw his face lighten up with slight surprise and he leaned forward to kiss me.

"You look beautiful," He said taking my hand, smiling.

I smiled back at him and said: "You're looking pretty handsome yourself, except for your red lipstick," I said teasingly, wiping the lipstick that had gotten on his lips from kissing me off.

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Let me know when the lipstick dries and I can kiss you on the lips again," he said laughing.

I looked up at him and my heart almost stopped at the way he was looking at me- so kind and loving. He had a smile to die for.

For tonight, he had slicked back his short blonde hair which, for some reason, brought out his deep blue eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black bow-tie.

We held hands as we walked down the staircase together and out the door. As we approached the car, the opened the door for me, closed it, and then walked over to the driver's side.

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I will not. And luckly you do not know Denmark to well to figure it out based on the direction we are going," he said laughing.

"You are so bad," I said laughing as well.

He started and car and we took off.

Chapter 5:

Even though after graduation where Eddie showed up surprisingly and we kissed and made up (literally), we had been keeping in touch as much as we could as we waited for me to come to Denmark. We texted each other (I loved it when he would text me "good morning," we would call each other every once in a while, but since Eddie was the King of Denmark, it was hard to always catch him. He even would send me e-mails, saying how much he had missed me and how glad he is that we will try to work things out. But, we had also gone a few months without having any contact with each other. An occasional e-mail every once in a while, but it really hurt to write to him sometimes and I believed he felt the same way. But even after all of our contact in the past two to three weeks or so, it still felt slightly awkward being with him after everything that had happened.

I was sure that he had a million questions going through his head, such as, why did you really leave me? And why did you agree to come back? Did I do something wrong? I needed to talk about it, and I was sure that he needed to as well.

"Ask me anything that you want," I said after we had driven for a few minutes in silence. however; it felt like an eternity.

Eddie hesitated for a second.

"Anything?" he asked. "Even about...," he began to trail off.

"Yes please. I think we need to talk about it for both of us to move on," I said.

My heart began to pick up a slight pace. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, I never quite understood why you left me so quickly after we were engaged and..." he trailed off again. "Was it something that I did Paige?"

Ouch, I knew that question was coming.

"Eddie, I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. I left because I was scared more than anything. I was beginning to realize everything that I would have to do as Queen one day, I still wanted to go to medical school, and everything had just happened so fast. I became overwhelmed and very frightened. I knew I should have confided in you, but then the fear came into play again. I was afraid of disappointing you or letting you down at that moment or in the future. I felt as though it would be best for you if you took a bride of royal blood who already knew how to run a country."

"Why the evening of my coronation?" he asked his eyes on the road.

"That's when everything became so real to me. It really hit me that evening that I would be the queen one day alongside you and it terrified me. It just terrified me. I panicked and at the time, I thought it would be the best thing for you and for Denmark."

Eddie didn't say anything.

"Eddie, I am so sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention. I was dying inside too. Do you know how many times I tried to pick up the phone and call you or how many e-mails or letters I started to write to you? Not having you in my life, was like having an empty hole in my heart. When you came to the graduation, it was the best present anyone could have given me."

Eddie was still silent.

"Could you please say something?" I asked. "If you're still mad at me, I understand but-"

"I'm not mad at you Paige," Eddie said cutting me off. "I just can't believe I didn't see it. I can't believe I didn't see how scared you were. You are such a strong girl and you seemed to handling everything well-"

"It was an act Eddie," I said cutting him off. "I was so terrified and I fled. I am so sorry about all of the pain I have caused you."

"What made you decide to agree to come back?" He asked me.

"Not having you in my life made a part of me inside die. I know that sounds really corny and very Shakespeary, but it's true. And after graduation, I had decided to e-mail you. I was going to do it that night and prayed that you would respond."

"Really?"

"Yes, I still have the e-mail saved in my drafts if you want to read it, along with about one million others. Writing to you trying to get the courage to send them to you, helped me cope. But I never healed."

"Paige," he said tearing up. "These past few months, I have been beating myself up because I felt as though I had failed you in some way. And I had," he had a few tears streaming down his face now, "I never realized how afraid you were, and as your future husband at the time, I should have..."

"No, Eddie, please. Don't beat yourself up. I hid it so well because I didn't want you to know," I began to tear up as well. "Your father was dying at the time, and I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't place even more worry into your head. I couldn't bring myself to tell you how scared I was. I stayed strong for you, but I ended up just scaring myself away."

"That's the thing Paige. I should have realized what you were going through. I mean, this was such a big different lifestyle for you. I should have been more alert to your feelings..."

"Eddie, what happened was not your fault at all. I never allowed my feelings to be heard and I never opened up to you...and you had a lot going on at the time. Your father...coronation was coming up..."

"It doesn't matter Paige. I should have been aware that you were probably hiding your feelings...I just...Paige, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Eddie," I said with a few tears streaming down my face.

"Please, just forgive me for not being sensitive to your feelings."

"I forgive you," I said patting his hand. "Do you forgive me for running out on you with hardly giving you any explanation?"

"Yes, I forgive you," he said taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I want us to promise each other something," Eddie said. "I want us to promise each other that we will be 100% open with each other. We will tell each other everything, and we will always have time for each other. There will be constant communication between us and we will share our feelings with each other. I promise this to you, Paige Morgan."

"I promise that to you as well," I said.

At the next red light, he put the car in park quickly and leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I knew then, that everything would be okay between us.

Chapter 6:

After what seemed like a long car ride (and after a slightly uncomfortable conversation...okay maybe really uncomfortable) Eddie had finally pulled into the restaurant. It was (of course) one of the nicest restaurants in town. The seating was both inside and outside, although many people tried to sit outside for three reasons. One, the restaurant was right a beautiful garden. Two, it was also by a beautiful lake. Three, it was usually pretty nice outside in Copenhagen.

Eddie parked the car and looked at me seriously.

"I love you Paige Morgan," he said.

"I love you too Eddie Williams," I said staring into his deep blue eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was a soft kiss with a lot of energy and emotion put into it. It sent a shiver down my body and made the hair on my arms stand up (not literally, but you understand what I am trying to say here.) I kissed him back with the same force and emotion.

"Okay," he said slowly breaking apart, "we better go inside and get a table," but he leaned forward again and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I smiled and started to get out of the car but Eddie stopped me.

"Isn't this supposed to be a date? I need to open the door for you," he said closing the driver's door.

I smiled and laughed and quickly put on my sweater. Eddie opened the door for me and held out his hand, smiling. I smiled back and took it. We were on the outskirts of Copenhagen slightly, so I don't think we were too much recognized. Apparently we look different in person than on TV or in newspapers or magazines. But I could still feel some people's eyes on us, although no one had the nerve to come over to us. I was kind of relieved. The last thing I needed tonight after our serious conversation would be one-hundred people coming up and wanting their picture taken with us. Eddie could sense my tension when people would stare at us and he would either squeeze my hand or pat my back for encouragement.

After waiting about twenty minutes, we were seated outside at a table for two in a corner spot with a beautiful view of both the garden and the lake. Eddie apparently had reserved this table the second he found out I was coming to Denmark, I later found out.

"Do you like it?" Eddie asked.

"I love it," I said. "It's just beautiful."

A few minutes later, we placed our orders. Once the waiter left, Eddie took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Paige, this night is very special and I hope it's one that we can always remember. And I am not just saying that because it is your first night here, but because there is something else I want to promise you. I know before you had said that we had gone too fast, and I understand that. I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You take as much time as you need. But tonight, I want to promise you that I will be the best boyfriend that I can be for you. I will always be here to listen to you, to watch you, to catch you when you fall and to help you back up. I promise to take things slow and to always have time for you- no matter what is going on. I promise to love you and cheerish you. I will never take you for granted."

"Oh Eddie, that was just beautiful," I said staring into his blue eyes.

And as a remembrance of these promises, I would like you to have this," he said handing me a box.

I opened it only to see a beautiful saphire ring, with tiny diamonds around the gem. I gasped and looked at Eddie.

"This is my promise ring to you," he said taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my wedding ring finger on my left hand. "Don't panic, it's not an engagement ring. Just a promise ring, for everything that I promised you."

"Eddie, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much. I am just speechless. I don't know what to say! I am just so happy. I have missed you so much and-"

Eddie leaned forward and quickly kissed me.

"It's okay. I can feel your excitement and happiness," he said.

Our food arrived after about half an hour and Eddie and I had the best conversation that (I think) we ever had as a couple. We were laughing and having a great time. Also, we were back on our love "high" from being apart from each other for so long. I had a very good feeling about our relationship.

Chapter 7:

We left the restaurant hand in hand and walked slowly to the car.

"I had a great night," I said as we swung our hands together as we walked.

Eddie almost seemed as though he blushed and he looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad to hear that Paige. I had a really good night as well. It will defiantly be a night to remember."

"Yes," I said smiling.

I could feel some of the tension between us as we approached the car. Who knew what conversation would await us in the car on the trip back to the palace. Eddie opened the door for me and then walked to the driver's side of the door. Dinner actually went really well, and we were able to talk to each other comfortably but the car brought back our conversation. I decided to break the ice.

"Eddie," I said as he started the engine.

"Yes," he said.

"Let's allow tonight...to be a new start for the both of us. The past will always be something we will remember, but I promise to never let it hold me back...us back from moving on in our relationship."

"Yes, yes," he said beginning to back out. "I agree."

I could feel the un-comfortableness from the previous conversation to demolish as we started our journey home. We were able to laugh together and were completely able communicate freely with each other as we were during diner.

Once we got back to the palace, we were talking and laughing. Eddie took my hand and walked me to my room.

"I had a great time tonight," I said leaning up against my door.

"Same here," he said kissing me. "Now, I have a meeting with Congress tomorrow pretty much all day, but I will make time for you," he said kissing me again.

"Good-night Paige," he said kissing my hand.

"Good-night Eddie," I said smiling at him and then leaned forward to kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, Paige."

He let go of my hand and slowly began to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said turning to look at me.

"See you soon," I said.

I walked into my room, exhausted and happy. It had truly been a great night. I kicked off my high-heels and collapsed on my bed. I would take a shower later. I lay down on my bed completely in love with Edvard Williams.

Chapter 8:

I woke up the next morning with the sun pouring into my room. I groaned and rolled over on my other side. I glanced at the clock and saw 11:30 and practically jumped out of my bed. Did I really just sleep till 11:30? No one came in to wake me up? Did I not have a schedule for today? Obviously not. I sighed in relief and put my head back down on the pillow. It was such a relief not to have a scheduled today. The royal schedules are to the hour. It was crazy!

I smiled and closed by eyes and tried to go back to sleep but my ring sparkling in the sunlight distracted me. It was so beautiful and it was so sweet of Eddie to remember last night. He was really trying- he really wanted this relationship to work out. Although what had happened wasn't his fault. It was my choice. He couldn't have held me captive at the palace. I felt a stab of guilt and pain every time I thought about how much I had hurt him. Although, I was hurting as much (if not more) as he was. But it didn't matter who had hurt the most, because we were going to put the past behind us and not let it hold us back from moving forward in our relationship.

I was just about to get out of bed when I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey," Eddie said opening the door slightly and coming in. He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"We took a quick lunch break from the Congress and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the boys and grab lunch. But I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you," he said laughing. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yes," I said laughing.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Well, you can either get ready very quickly, or I can ask for someone to bring lunch up here and we can eat together," he said stroking my hand.

"I could get ready very quickly if that's what you want..."

"How about," he said kissing me, "we eat here together for lunch and you come with me and the boys for dinner. That way, we can have some time alone, and then I can let some members of Congress get to know you later."

"I like that," I said smiling.

Eddie called and asked for someone to bring a lunch for two people up to my room. I ate in bed- literally and still in my pajamas. Eddie sat on top of the bed and ate right next to me. Occasionally he would rub my leg or my hand which made me feel loved by him. He didn't do it in a sensual way, but in a sweet way.

"I was thinking, would you like to watch a movie sometime this week? Just me and you and we could pop some popcorn or eat whatever you would like," Eddie asked.

"I'd like that a lot," I said taking his hand.

"So it's a date. The first night that Congress is off, I promise you a movie night."

"That sounds great."

Eddie looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out.

"Has an hour really gone by already? I need to get back to Congress. But, I will come pick you up at six for dinner with the boys. If something changes, I will text you and let you know. It's a nice restaurant, but not as nice as last night. A skirt and a blouse would be fine."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you at six," he said leaving.

I quickly finished my lunch (we spent most of the time talking, while Eddie tried to eat quickly. Correction- I did most of the talking while Eddie ate). I then finally got up, took a quick shower, and left my room ready to face...my ex future in-laws.

Chapter 9:

I left my room quietly and closed the door behind me. I really didn't know what to do with myself. In order to kill some time, I decided to explore the palace a little bit.

The portraits on the walls dated back to the early 1500's. It was amazing that Eddie could see his Great (I am not sure how many Greats) grandfather or grandmother anytime he wanted. He knew their names, how many children they had, and a brief history on all of them. It was amazing. I stared at one portrait for quite some time because the man in it looked like Eddie. He had a similar facial bone structure and hair color. This portrait made me think. When Eddie would be up here one day- who would be the woman beside him. Would it be me?

Panic began to rush over me as I thought of myself on this wall one day, but then I found extreme comfort in knowing that if I was up on the wall one day, it meant that I had married Edvard. And that fact brought extreme comfort to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Queen Rosalind (Eddie's mother) who had just seen me in the hallway. She called my name and being lost in thought, I practically jumped.

"Paige," she said bluntly walking over to me with a poker face.

"Rosalind," I said trying to sound excited. I even gave her a smile, but it wasn't returned. The truth was- we didn't exactly get along at first. She pretty much hated me when Eddie first brought me here. Then after sometime, we bonded and really started to get along. By the tone of her voice, I was pretty sure she hated me again.

"Fancy running into you here," she said coldly. "Please come follow me into a room. I would like to talk to you privately," she said turning her back and walking away.

"Okay," I said and began to follow her.

Uh oh, I thought. Here it comes. I knew this conversation would be coming. My heart began to pick up some speed and my nerves started to kick-in. Couldn't she have put this off for a few more days? I knew she was made at me again, but why did she always have to confront me about something?

I walked into the garden room in which the queen liked to spend a lot of time in. She closed the door behind me and told me to take a seat. I hadn't eaten anything since last night and I was about to get sick to my stomach.

I sat down and put on my strong face- the one that had originally ruined the relationship between Eddie and me. I couldn't let her see exactly how terrified I was of this confrontation. From past experience, they were never pleasant.

Rosalind never sat down, but instead began to pace back and forth from her window as though she was trying to get her thoughts together.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked although it was more like a snap.

"Eddie and I decided to try to reconcile our relationship," I stated.

"No, Paige, I mean what are _you_ doing here. Why did you agree to come back here?"

"I love your son. And not having him in my life made it very empty. When I found out that Eddie felt the same way and that he wanted to try things again, of course I agreed to it. I had been wanting to reconcile things, but I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Rosalind snapped.

"Afraid of being rejected! That would have hurt more than anything."

"Why would you think that Edvard would reject you?"

"Because he is the king of Denmark. He could have any girl he wants. I was afraid that he had moved on."

"No, he never did move on. Which explains why you are here. But why are you here, Paige? Is it for the fame? The opportunity to be a princess and a queen one day? The American girl fairy-tale?"

"No, of course not. I came back because I love your son so much."

"So much is a cliché term."

"I love him more than anything in the world," I said with emotion. "Without him, I am empty, incomplete."

"Why did you leave him then, if you can't live without him?" She snapped at me

"Fear. I was overwhelmed by everything it took to be a part of this family...all the duties and responsibilities. I became afraid of failure, or even worse, letting Edvard down and I ran to make sure that would never happen."

"You know you really hurt him. He was never the same after you left. I caught him many times crying. He always seemed distracted, disorganized. I was truly beginning to worry about his mental state of mind. I tried to get him to take anti-depressants, which helped him a little bit, but not much. Then, I noticed in the past few weeks that he had been acting normal again, and I thought it was because he had finally gotten over you. He told me he stopped taking his anti-depressants and he said he didn't need them anymore. He began to function normally again. I believed he had finally came to his senses and moved on. But it was because you were back in his life," she stated coldly. "And I never knew that you were until I saw you in the hallway just now! I about had the biggest surprise of my life! You nearly gave me a heart-attack! When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday, around mid-afternoon."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"Eddie and I agreed to spend half the summer here, and then once Congress goes into recess, he would spend some time with me and my family at the farm."

Rosalind sighed and began to pace again.

"Are you sure you want this Paige? Have you ever thought it may be best to leave Edvard alone and let him live his own life?"

"I have," I said quickly. "That's why I left a few months ago, but I realize that it was the worst mistake of my life."

"Are you two engaged again?" She asked coldly.

"No," I said. "We both agreed to take things slowly."

"That ring on your hand means nothing then?"

"Eddie..Edvard gave it to me last night as a remembrance to begin our new relationship together," I said. I didn't want her to know the history behind the ring. It was personal and none of her business. I just wanted to keep that between Eddie and myself. Maybe one day I could tell her, if we ever became close again. Although, I doubted that would happen.

"Good-day Paige," she said and motioned for me to leave with her hand. I did as I was told and left. I decided to go to my room and call my parents. And maybe stay in there for a little bit. At least until the royal family got used to the idea of me being here again. The drama-free romance was nice while it lasted.

Chapter 10:

After I had finished talking to my parents, I decided to some TV on. After flipping through a few channels, (which were all in Danish), I found a Danish soap opera that caught my attention. The girl was crying after a boy, she obviously didn't want him to leave, but he continued to pack and would say something's to her occasionally. Even though I didn't understand a word of what they were saying, I was able to piece together what was going on during the show. I was watching this when Eddie came in to get me for dinner, except he came an hour early.

"Hey," he said softly coming into my room.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"You haven't left your room at all today? Are you feeling okay?" He asked coming over to me.

"I'm just a little jet-lagged. I did venture out today, and started to explore a little bit, but then I ran into your mother."

"Oh," he said looking down.

"How come you didn't tell her about us?"

"Do you blame me? All I heard after you left was how it was for the better and how you were a bad influence on me. I wasn't going to tell her until you came here. And unfortunately, I haven't seen my mother in the past few days. Between Congress and every free second I have, I want to spend it with you. Are you mad at me?"

"A little, but I understand why you didn't want to tell her at first, but you probably should have made an effort to tell her that I was here."

"I'm sorry, Paige. I honestly just didn't have the opportunity to tell her."

"It's fine Eddie, don't worry about it."

"I told Arabella though. She was excited. She had missed you as well."

I smiled. Arabella was Eddie's little sister.

"I missed her as well."

"How did the conversation go between the two of you?"

I snorted.

"Not well. Did you actually think it would go well?"

"What did she say?"

"She kept on asking me why I was here, thinking that I'm only in it for the fame and glory. And then asked me if I had ever thought that it may be best for you if I leave. She also told me how hurt you were," I said stroking his cheek at the last part.

"It's okay now Paige. Maybe God wanted you to leave to help us realize how much we love each other and needed each other in our lives."

I was startled by Eddie's profound words.

"I never thought of it that way," I said.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss and then laughed at what he saw I was watching.

"Do you understand a word of what they are saying?" he asked

"No," I said. "But I can kind of understand by their emotions," I said laughing.

"Yes, this show is pretty emotional. Arabella likes to watch it sometimes, although I think it's too mature for her sometimes. Some steamy scenes and..."

I laughed.

"Yeah probably."

"Are you ready to go? Or do you want to change?"

"I think I need to change," I said looking down at my jeans and t-shirt.

I got up and grabbed a dressy black skirt (the tighter kind that shows off your body) and a short-sleeve, white blouse that ruffled up slightly at the top. Part of me wanted to change right there in front of Eddie, but then I realized that wouldn't be taking things slow and I should go into the bathroom. I decided against it.

"Would you be uncomfortable if I changed out here, or do you want me to go into the bathroom?"

"You can change out here. I won't look," he said.

That kind of defeats the purpose, I thought to myself. I quickly changed and glanced over to see if Eddie really wasn't looking. He wasn't. I think he was the only guy in the world who wouldn't watch his girlfriend change. Why did he have to be so good sometimes? But I loved him even more for it.

Chapter 11:

I quickly put on some make-up and fixed my hair. Eddie couldn't believe that I didn't have make-up on before. He said I looked as beautiful as I always do. Why did he have to be so perfect? Did he take some boyfriend class or something? Or was I really this blind before? Had fear blinded me so much that I couldn't see what an amazing man Eddie was?

He took my hand and walked me downstairs and through some hallways to where Parliament was. The men quieted down when they saw that Eddie walked in with me. I guess he hadn't told them either that I was back.

"Hello, everyone," Eddie said squeezing my hand. I'm sure he could sense my fear. "This is my girlfriend, Paige. I invited her to eat dinner with us tonight," he stated.

Some of the members just stared at me as though they couldn't believe I was back.

'That's great," one member said. "When did you come in Miss Paige?" he asked.

"Yesterday," I said.

"So now we know where Edvard has been sneaking off too for dinner last night and lunch," one man said teasingly.

We split up into three groups and went into three different large cars. Eddie and I took the back of a van and no one else sat back there with us.

"The two lovebirds hiding at the back of the car. Edvard, don't pull to many moves on her. People are here in the car you know," a man said teasingly.

Everyone started laughing, including Eddie so I did too. It was a cute joke, but I was just too scared. I had on my strong face for Eddie, although I was beginning to think that he was starting to see through it.

"When is the big day?" The member who was driving the car asked.

"We..um.." Eddie and I began to answer at the same time not sure what to say.

"We've both agreed to hold off on the marriage for a little bit," Eddie stated.

The car fell silent for a few seconds. Why did this have to be so awkward?

"Is she pregnant then?" the same man who made the crack about us being in the back together asked. His jokes weren't being so funny anymore. No one laughed at this joke. Everyone thought he was being serious.

"Is she?" Someone else asked.

"I am NOT pregnant," I said sternly.

"You got a feisty on there," the "jokester" said.

"Gentlemen please, these comments are unnecessary," Eddie said defending me.

I turned and smiled at him. He knew that was my way of thanking him. The conversation switched to another member of Parliament and teasing him about his girlfriend. I was just glad that the attention wasn't on us anymore.

Overall, the dinner went well. It was pleasant and I was asked many questions about American government. I tried to answer them as best as I could. Some of them were pretty detailed, that I wasn't exactly sure about. American government wasn't exactly my favorite class in high school. Who knew that I may be running a country one day? I'm telling you the Big Guy Upstairs has a funny sense of humor.

Chapter 12:

When we arrived at the restaurant, I saw that another member of Parliament had brought their girlfriend with them as well. I'll just be blunt- this made my night hell.

"Paige, between us girls," she whispered to me leaning forward, as though we were going to have some big secret sharing/bonding moment. "Did you come back to tell Edvard some news? Some news that he may or may not be happy about?"

"I don't quite understand what you are asking," I said putting down my menu.

"Paige," she said lowering her voice even more, that I even I had a hard time hearing her. "Are you pregnant?"

Eddie, who was at the head of the table, looked up at that question. Although I was sitting at the corner next to him so I guess he could hear our conversation. This girl wasn't in our car, so didn't hear the conversation on this matter.

I leaned down and whispered to her- "No, I am not."

"Paige, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I'm not pregnant," I snapped in a whisper, although my voice was rising slightly. This was beginning to be really annoying.

"Then why did you come back?" she asked in a normal voice.

"Because I love him," I said looking over at Eddie, smiling.

The girl snorted.

"Sure you do," she said picking up her menu.

I was about ready to throw my water on her, although that really wouldn't be very princessy like- or civilized. Who was she to say something like that? Who did she think she was? Oh yeah, the girlfriend of a member of Parliament.

Eddie sensed my dislike to the girl sitting next to me, and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him. He knew that he would be in for a long rant later tonight from me.

"Listen," the girl whispered, "girl to girl, Edvard and I had a little fling after you left. I am honestly surprised he took you back after you obviously begged him. Our relationship was going quite well. But, for some reason he asked us to take a break. Besides, I favor John so much better. He is much better in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

My eyes bugged out and I looked down at my menu and I didn't say anything. It was better to say nothing than to tell her what I _wanted_ to tell her. It wouldn't have been a nice dinner.

Chapter 13:

I remained quiet throughout the rest of the dinner. I answered when I was spoken to, but I never tried to chime into conversations.

I could tell that Eddie knew something happened between us girls. He kept on smiling at me. That was his way of telling me that he would listen to me later tonight and that it would be okay.

We arrived back to the palace and we walked silently to my room. We didn't want any of the servants to overhear our conversation- that much was understood between us. He knew that if he asked me if I had a good time, the answer would have been no, with a LONG explanation.

"Go ahead," Eddie said as we entered my room. "What did Sarah say to you?"

"Oh that's her name. That's good to know," I said sarcastically. "I wish I had known that for dinner!"

"Paige-" he started to say, but I cut him off. I didn't mean to. I just had to get this off my chest.

"Where do you want me to start with that girl!? She first asked me if I was pregnant, in two different ways. And then she asked me why I came back, and I said it was because I love you, and she said "sure you do."

Eddie's eyes budged out when I said this.

"And THEN on top of everything else, she said that you guys had a fling after I left."

Eddie made a face and kind of looked down on the bed. I knew that look. It was his guilty look.

"Oh my gosh!" I said jumping off the bed. "You had a fling with her after I left!? Everything you told me about hurting and being sad was all bull wasn't it!?" I yelled.

"Paige, please listen. It wasn't my choice-" His voice was beginning to rise as well to a yelling tone.

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice!?" I yelled back at him.

"JUST LISTEN! TO MAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP WORK WE NEED TO BE COMPLETELY OPEN WITH EACH OTHER AND TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. I AM TRYING TO DO THAT!" He yelled.

I was kind of taken back his tone of voice, but I understood that he was upset.

"Okay," I said calmly looking right into his eyes.

"Please come," he said gently motioning over to the bed.

I walked over and sat down.

"Paige," he started to move for my hand, but then decided against it. "I was heart-broken after you left. Everything I told you was the complete truth. Even somewhat water-downed. I took anti-depressants after you left and even when to a few counseling sessions. Part of the session was to go out on a date. They said it was part of the healing process to put yourself back out there. So I did. Bill and I have always been good friends and he introduced me to her. They were just friends at the time. Sarah was the only girl I had contact with, so I asked her on a date. Then my counselor said that one wasn't enough and to go on another and then another. He tried to pressure me to go on another, but I said I couldn't. I just ended up thinking about you the entire time."

I smiled at the last part.

"She says you slept together," I said.

Eddie laughed at this.

"No, we did not. I believe she wanted to, but I'm not like that Paige. I'm not like those guys. Now, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not a virgin, but I have only been once with a girl who I thought I loved, but she didn't love me for who I was. Just for my family and everything that comes with it. That really hurt a lot. Now, I can't give me virginity to someone who I truly love and they love me back. It's gone. I'm sorry about that Paige."

I smiled at him for his honesty.

"I'm still a virgin," I said. "Really, I am. I always wanted to give it to someone whom I loved. And someone who I would love for the rest of my life."

"I wish I had done the same," Eddie said looking down. "So, are we good?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Eddie. For getting mad at you. I should have known better," I said.

"It's okay Paige. I had been waiting for the right time to tell you, because I knew that you would hear about it sooner or later. And telling you would be the right thing to do because I love you, and I don't hide anything from you."

He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Good-night Paige Morgan. I love you," Eddie said between kisses.

"Good-night Edvard Williams. I love you too," I said kissing him back.

Eddie left and I took a shower and then went to bed. I lay in bed looking at my promise ring. It was still so beautiful in the dark. I wondered if it would ever be replaced with a diamond ring.

Chapter 14:

After our little fight yesterday, Eddie and I both could sense how much work our relationship needed. We had been a part for a quite a while, and though we agreed to forget about the past, it still hovered over us slightly. Eddie had really wanted me to see Denmark, so after Parliament was released for the day, we drove all over Denmark.

It was really interesting. Eddie pointed out all of the old churches and buildings and such. But the car ride really gave us a chance to bond again.

"Eddie, are you mad at me?" I asked him when we were at a stoplight.

He hesitated before he gave me his answer.

"Slightly," he said. "I just wish you wouldn't have accused me without speaking to me first. I hope you would know me better."

"It would have been fine if you did sleep with her. What I was upset over, was after everything you had told me and then you still slept with. Well, that was very upsetting."

Eddie sighed.

"You're right, that would be upsetting. But how about we promise to each other to never accuse without hearing the other side first. Paige, if...if were ever to get married one day, or even as we date. The press and tabloids will always slam us. You and I will both be having affairs and their creations go on and on. People will always be trying to break us a part and turn us against each other. We have to be strong enough where we know that will never happen. And that starts with to never accuse when an enemy, and I would call Sarah and enemy after last night, says something horrible about the other person. I promise you, to never listen to any of them and to always believe you."

"Eddie, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I over-reacted. I'm so sorry again. I promise you that it will never happen again. I will always listen to you first."

We decided to take a stop at a small town for dinner about two hours away from Copenhagen. I walked into the restaurant and see on the front page of the newspaper:

King Edvard dumps Sarah Hexton for ex-girlfriend Paige Morgan!

Another newspaper headline said this:

Paige Morgan is PREGNANT!

And finally, a magazine headline said this:

King Edvard reunites with ex-fiancé Paige Morgan! What is the big news that she came to tell Edvard? Turn to page 96 for all the details.

I didn't even pick up any of the newspapers or magazines. Eddie saw me looking at them, but neither of us said anything as we waited to be seated. No one seemed to recognize us here, so that seemed well.

But how many more rocks could our relationship handle?

Chapter 15:

After dinner, Eddie and I drove for about another three hours. Eddie wanted to show me the ocean in Denmark, where he had spent all of his summer as a child. Although, I honestly wasn't really sure sometime he knew where he was going. I told him he could stop and ask for directions, but you know how men are.

"Paige," Eddie said as we were driving on a country road. "This may be too soon to ask, but I was wondering something."

"Okay," I said unsure of where this was going.

"Do you feel that you could handle all this one day?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you feel that you would be okay...to handle all the paparazzi, false tabloids, newspapers, news on TV, on a day to day basis?"

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at the newspapers and magazines at the restaurant, and it's just that this is all so new to me. It's shocking how people you don't even know what to be so involved in your life."

"That's not what I meant Paige. Do you feel, we could ever be married one day?"

"Of course, I could see us being married one day," I said truthfully.

"I have been giving this a lot of thought. And the more I think about it, the more I feel it would be the right thing to do for you. If this is all too much for you, but we want to get married, I would abdicate the throne for you. We could live in America, if you wanted."

"Eddie, I would never ask you to do that for me."

"I know, but I want you in my life and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy just being with you."

"You say that now, but wait."

"Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again. I need you in my life. I feel as though we are married and you are my other half. I love you. But before we jump into anything, don't you feel as though our relationship needs more time?"

"Absolutely," Eddie said.

We spent the rest of the car-ride talking about our children one day if we were to marry and our grandchildren. We talked about where we would go on our honeymoon, and how we could go places and avoid the cameras. We talked about all of these things and more. The conversation started out as a joke, but as it continued, it became more serious. And the more we talked about it, I saw myself as Mrs. Edvard Williams, Queen of Denmark.

Chapter 16:

We stopped at a hotel for the night around one o'clock in the morning. Eddie was getting tired and I couldn't drive in Denmark, so we decided to stop and spend the night there. The person behind the front desk immediately recognized us and began small talk, although he was mostly rambling.

"Two rooms or one?" He asked.

"One is fine," Eddie said.

"One room for the King and his lady," he mumbled to himself, typing at the computer.

After some brief small talk, we went off to our room. We arrived in the hotel room. Eddie took my bag and we placed our luggage on two separate beds.

"I guess I will take this one and you can take the one by the window," Eddie said.

"Okay," I said slightly disappointed.

I showered and then went into my "assigned" bed. Edvard showered and went to his, although he came to kiss me good-night first. We said good-night and turned off the light. Eddie must be the only boyfriend in the country who would be okay with not sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend in this situation. And I know he did it because he didn't want me to be pressured into anything I wasn't ready for. After a few minutes I called out his name.

"Yes," he said. I knew he was still wide awake.

"You know, we are the only couple in the world who wouldn't be lying together right now in a situation like this," I said.

"Well, I will gladly change beds, if you're okay with it. I don't want to go to fast for you," he said slowly getting out of bed.

"Yes, it's fine. You're more than welcome here."

He crawled in next to me and pulled me against him to his bare chest. He always slept shirtless; he told me when he came out of the shower (I guess so I didn't get the wrong impression).

He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled closer to him. I remembered the words I had told him last night about giving my virginity to someone I could see myself loving for the rest of my life. Well, I knew that person was holding me in his arms that night.

I looked up at his face and kissed him. He kissed me back. I kissed him again, but this time it was harder, and more emotion was put into it. He could feel it and his kisses deepened. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths and shivers were running up and down my body. I sat up slightly and moved my chest over his. I became even more aggressive with the kisses. His hands ran up and down the curves of my body, trying to feel me through my nightgown.

Eddie suddenly stopped kissing me and looked at me, surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Yes, I want my gift of virginity to go to someone whom I will love the rest of my life," I said.

I gave my gift to him that night.

Chapter 17:

We woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Last night would be a night that I would always remember. I woke up first with Eddie's hand around my waist. I could tell that he was still sleeping so I did not stir. I think I fell asleep again because the next thing that I remember was Eddie nuzzling my face with his face. His face was rough, he needed to shave, but I loved the feeling anyway.

"Good morning Paige," he said kissing my face.

I groggily turned over and looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning," I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

We looked at the clock and decided that we needed to get up and hit the road again. It was 9:30am which wasn't too late, but we wanted to be at the beach by noon and we still had a good three hours to drive.

We got up and quickly got dressed and decided that we should probably grab breakfast before we hit the road.

After taking the elevator down to the main lobby of the hotel, we decided that it would just be best to eat breakfast there.

We walked into the restaurant and since there were not many people there, we were immediately seated. The waitress came over right away and asked us what we would like to drink. I requested an orange juice. Once the waitress came back, she just stared at us for a few seconds. And then she cried:

"Oh my king, I am so sorry I did not recognize you before. And his lady, my apologies as well," she said bowing to Eddie which I found to be rather amusing. I know that was the culture here, but coming from America, where we don't have royalty, I found the concept strange. Especially when she was bowing to Eddie and calling him King Edvard.

Sometimes I wondered if I would ever be ready to handle everything that came with being a royal.

Chapter 18

After breakfast we drove over to the beach. Eddie took the back roads and there was almost no one on the roads. I rolled down the window about halfway and smelled the salty sea air. I knew that we were close. Everything was so quiet. It was as though we were the only ones on the earth here.

"I always like to come here to think. It is so beautiful. I feel as though it is my secret place. Almost no one comes to this beach. I wanted to share this place with you," Eddie told me as the ocean slowly started to come into view.

I gasped. The ocean was much more beautiful than the American beaches. The water was so ice blue. It was unbelievable.

Eddie parked and we got out of the car and held hands as we walked down to the beach. We walked down to the ocean were the waves were slowly coming up onto our feets.

"It's so beautiful," I said staring in awe at the ocean. I looked around. I couldn't believe that there was hardly anybody here.

Eddie cupped my chin and kissed me.

"A beautiful ocean for a beautiful girl," he said kissing me again.

If only everything could always be this perfect.

Chapter 19

Sooner than we would have both probably liked, reality came crashing down on us and it was time to return back to the palace in Copenhagen.

I was exhausted and still trying to catch up from jet-lag and I ended up falling asleep for about two hours of the six hour journey. I felt bad about it, but when Eddie saw me struggling to stay awake; he took my hand, kissed it, and whispered "good-night, Paige." He didn't have to try to convince me twice to take a nap.

I woke up startled by hearing a loud crowd. I immediately came out of my deep sleep by practically jumping. We were right in front of the Copenhagen Palace, and there were about 100-150 reporters outside the gates. They came rushing to car and I looked at Eddie alarmed. I had no idea what to do. Before they had a chance to engulf the car, Eddie put the car into reverse and drove away as fast as he could.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him still panicked.

"We are the most recent news story," he said calmly.

"You having a girlfriend makes the news?" I said still panicked. My hands were literally shaking. I had never seen anything like that before. You would have thought that we had just discovered the cure for cancer and everyone wanted to interview us.

"Umm...yes. Well, there are several rumors circulating about us, such as we are engaged again, we are already married, you're expecting...nothing that you probably haven't seen on a magazine yet. But they all want to know the truth. They can't get any answers from anyone else, so I assume they thought that they should just go to the source."

"How...how are we gonna get in?"

"There is a back entrance that no one knows about. Security would have come if we had called, but by then, I'm not sure if they would have been able to handle the situation. See what Soren has to say, but it may just be best to go talk to them through the gate later today."

The last part made my stomach drop a few levels.

"We...have to talk to them?" I whispered.

Eddie could sense that I was tense and even scared over the took my hand and squeezed it.

"I can just do it, but it would look better if we both went," he said gently.

After circling around for a while, somehow we ended up at the back end of the palace. I have no idea how Eddie did it; I was too scared to notice what he was doing.

Soren was there to great us when we got out of the car.

"Soren, what should we do about the situation outside?' Eddie asked.

"Sir, it's up to you. What are you thinking?" Soren replied.

"I was thinking that we should go and talk to them," Eddie said removing our suitcases from the trunk.

"It may be the only way to hush up all of this nonsense," Soren agreed.

Eddie started walking to the inside of the palace and motioned for me to follow him.

"We need to go upstairs, change, and just go out and talk to them," Eddie told me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Does feeling like I'm gonna throw-up count as okay?" I said slightly sarcastic.

"Paige, please! You can do this! I know you can!" Eddie said. He wasn't being as understanding as in the car.

"Now, probably wouldn't be the best time to say that you both have to be on television tomorrow morning with "Good Morning Copenhagen," Soren said.

"WHAT!?" I said.

My mind started going into panic mode. I felt as though I couldn't breath. I couldn't do all of this.

Eddie walked me to my room and we went in together. We didn't say anything to each other. He seemed oblivious to my breakdown that was going on inside of me. Eddie put my luggage down by my bed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You can do this," he said reassuringly. "I know you can."

I gave him a weak smile and walked over to my closet.

"What should I wear?" I mumbled still not happy about the situation.

"Just a blouse and a skirt is fine, or even dress pants. Just look nice. Like you're going to church or something," he said slowly leaving my room. "And thank you Paige. I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

I grunted and pulled out a blouse and pair of black dress pants and put them on the bed.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you," Eddie said closing the door behind him.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to touch up on my make-up. Ugh, I looked terrible. Plus, I felt terrible. I was exhausted and all this stress and excitement was starting to take a toll on my stomach. I sighed, and then went to go get changed. I took in a deep breath and then went to go face the press.

Chapter 20

I walked downstairs and saw Eddie waiting for me on the couch. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with a pair of khaki pants. He stood up and smiled at me. I didn't return it. I wasn't that I was mad at him; I was simply terrified.

"Are you ready?" he said taking my hand and squeezing it.

I nodded slowly and I could feel my heart racing against my chest. My stomach muscles clenched and I felt myself tensing up. With my luck, I'd get out there and throw up. I tried to take a few deep calm breaths and tried not to look terrified.

We left the palace together, hand in hand and went to go face the press. Eddie seemed very calm and relaxed. He smiled as we started to get closer to the gate and held my hand proudly. I tried to follow his lead and smile at the press, although I'm sure that my smile was not as genuine as his.

"Hello everyone," Eddie said as we were about three feet from the gate. "We are here to answer a few questions."

Don't throw up, I told myself as I felt my stomach muscles clenching some more.

Immediately we were asked about one hundred questions and I was overwhelmed. My hand started to tremble slightly and Eddie squeezed is encouragingly. Cameras were flashing in our face and about a hundred microphones were being put through the gate.

"Please, just one question at a time," Eddie said calmly.

"Are you and Ms. Paige Morgan married?" One immediately asked pushing her microphone as close to us as she could.

"No, we are not," Eddie said. "Next question."

"Are you two engaged?" Another reporter quickly asked.

"No, we are not," Eddie replied.

"Ms. Paige, are you carrying King Edvard's child?" A reporter asked.

I honestly did not hear the question addressed to me. I was too busy trying not to get sick.

"Paige," Eddie said gently nudging me.

"Huh...oh no, no I am not expecting a child," I said quickly.

We were bombarded with about one hundred more questions and Eddie silenced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Paige Morgan is simply my girlfriend and nothing more. If something changes, we will be sure to inform everyone. It was a pleasure talking to everyone," Eddie said waving to the crowd. I waved back and turned around with him as we walked back to the palace.

"You did great," he whispered in my ear.

I snorted.

"Really?' I asked?

"Yes," he said. "This was your first time, and you did great."

"Excuse me," I said breaking free from his grip and running off. I was starting to gag. Eddie came running after me, but I had already gotten sick on the sidewalk. I was able to round the corner from the reporters, but I couldn't make it inside.

Poor Eddie, (bless his heart), he had no idea what to do. He held my hair back for me and rubbed back reassuringly as I vomited on the side walk. I felt so embarrassed and I hated him to see my like this. When I finished, he squeezed me hand tightly.

"Come on," he whispered.

I felt horrible and so embarrassed that he had to see me get sick. I planned on spending the rest of my night in my room until Eddie (hopefully) forgot about the whole incident. Then I realized that I may be in my room for quite a while.

Chapter 21

I walked dizzily to my room with Eddie's hand around my waist guiding me. He asked me several times if I wanted to be carried and I stubbornly said no. I was fine, but I was just still getting over all these nerves. Eddie helped me lay down on my bed and gave me a cool washcloth for my face. He wiped my face gently and then started to stroke my cheek.

"Eddie..." I started to say but then I started to choke up. I have no idea why, but tears just started streaming down my face.

"Shhh...," he said wiping the tears off of my face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what happened. I'm..."

"You were scared," he said bluntly. "I'm sorry that this...life...scares you so much," he said lying down next to me.

I felt so stupid. I snuggled up to him and took his hand. No one said anything.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here..." I whispered.

"What! Paige, that's nonsense. Stop talking like that," Eddie said.

"I think we both know it's true..."

"I think you need some sleep. You're not thinking reasonably. Paige, it was one time."

"We have to go on TV tomorrow too..." I whispered.

"Tomorrow is another day. I think that you'll feel better in the morning."

I literally started to shake at the thought of going on national television live tomorrow morning.

Eddie picked me up and held me in his arms. He began to stroke my hair and kept me in his arms until I feel asleep. Edvard was the perfect man. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Chapter 22

Today was the day. I had to go on Denmark National TV with Edvard. The people of Denmark wanted some answers about our relationship (and even though it was non of their business) Soren advised us to do at least one interview and then refuse to do others.

Edvard had done this 100 times before and this was my first time and terrified. I groaned as my alarm went off at 3:30am. Getting up this early was almost painful but I wasn't groaning because I was tired. I slept for maybe half an hour at the most and then I'd snap out of my dreamy state and realize what was going on.

I got out of bed and a few minutes later Eddie was knocking on my door to make sure that I was awake. Yeah, like I could have actually slept last night.

He wasn't able to stay because he had to get ready too but I really wish he had stayed. I needed him to stay for some emotional support.

I was literally on verge of vomiting again but I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down.

Shortly, I found myself dressed in the outfit that the Queen, Rosalind, had picked out for me (I hated it) and I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I mean, to pick at my breakfast.

Eddie greeted me with a big smile and got up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I sat and down and wanted to gag looking at my food. My stomach did not want me to eat. I picked up my fork and took a small bite out of my eggs.

"Don't worry Paige," Eddie said noticing my stiffness, "I know that you will do great."

"Eddie, I really don't think..." I trailed off noticing Rosalind looking at me with almost a smile on her face as though she wanted me to fail at this assignment with Eddie. I gave up on my last attempt to try to get out of this interview.

"I don't think I told you about the new movie coming out. Arabella and I were thinking about seeing it together. You know, to try to get to know each other better. She is such a sweet girl," I said glancing over at Rosalind trying to gain her favor slightly.

Rosalind snorted and Eddie smiled and asked if he could join us. I gladly accepted. I guess we have to take a trip to the movies now. I'd try to let them occupy my mind instead of the fact that I was about to be seen on "Good Morning Denmark" in less than a few hours for all to see.

Chapter 23

"Keep you chin up so I can do your eyes," the lady who was doing my make-up requested of me.

I did as I was told. I was being really quiet and I hoped I didn't come off as being cold.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me after about ten minutes from silence. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous," I said smiling. "Honestly, pretty scared."

She put her arm on my shoulder kindly.

"I can tell. You're hands have been shaking every time you moved them. And I don't blame you. I probably would have thrown up by now," she said putting some blush on my cheeks.

"I've been feeling that way all morning long. But this will be over soon and hopefully won't have to do this for a long time," I said.

"I think that the first time is the worst. After that it won't be so bad. What do you want to do with your hair?" She asked finger combing my short brown hair.

"I honestly don't know. What do you think?"

"I may curl the ends out a little bit. And if we do this," she said moving some hair around,  
"it kind of looks like layers and it'll frame your face."

"Sound good," I said trying to relax. "I feel horrible about asking this- but can you remind me of your name again?"

She laughed and picked up the curling iron.

"I don't think I ever told you it. I just came over and started doing your make-up. But it's Cassandra."

"I'm Paige," I said.

"I know," she said working on my hair. "I'm sorry, that must be so weird for you."

"It's pretty strange. People know me and I have no idea who they are. I don't think it's something that I'll be able to get used to. You know how you run into people when your out and they remember you from like elementary school or something and you have no idea who they are?"

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens," Cassandra said.

"That is what's it like all the time."

"That must be so weird."

"It is."

"FIVE MINUTES!" The manager yelled.

My heart suck about 5 levels in my chest. Five more minutes and I'd be on National TV in Denmark. The thought got to my stomach. The small breakfast that I had managed to get down was slowly creeping back up.

"Excuse me," I said jumping up and running to the bathroom. I locked myself in there and vomited.

I took a few deep breaths and cleaned myself up. After a few minutes, I heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

It was Cassandra.

I opened the door and apologized profusely to her.

"Come here," she said taking my arm. "Let me just re-touch this up a little bit and you'll be ready to go. Don't be scared of the people. They all love you."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Do you feel better?"

"Surprisingly yes. But now I don't feel well from getting sick. It's a lose-lose situation," I said trying to laugh a little bit.

"The interview won't last long and you can go home and rest. Just concentrate on one thing and don't look around at the audience or the cameras. You got this."

You got this Paige. You got this. I kept on trying to tell myself this over and over again.

"ONE MINUTE!? WHERE IS SHE!?" The manager said coming into the room.

"Good luck!" Cassandra said patting me on the back.

"Thank you," I said leaving with the manager. I turned my head back and gave her a smile as my way of thanking her again. I walked over to Edvard who was standing by the stage, ready for them to call us out.

"Everything okay," he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "We were just trying to get things perfect."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said squeezing his hand as they called our names and the crowd cheered.

With my heart beating fast and my palms sweating; I walked out on stage with the King of Denmark. Ready or not, I had to go.

Chapter 24

I walked out on stage with Edvard as the crowds cheered and cameras were following our every move. I squeezed his hand some more as we shook the host's hand and took our seats next to her.

"King Edvard and his guest Paige Morgan! Welcome to Good Morning Denmark!" The host said welcoming us. "This is Agnetha and you are watching Good Morning Denmark," she said looking at the cameras. Then, she turned back to both us and sat down. "Thank you for coming on today!"

"Thank you for inviting us," Eddie said.

Oh God. My heart was beating so fast now. I was going to have to say something.

"It's a pleasure being here," I said smiling at Agnetha.

Did that make sense? She wasn't looking at me strangely so I guessed so.

"So please answer this question that Denmark has been buzzing about! What is going on between you two? We know you were engaged a few months ago and Paige, may I call you Paige?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Paige you left poor Edvard here! But now you are back! Can you please talk about this?"

"Umm...," my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest at the rate that it was racing. But I took Cassandra's advice and just looked at Agnetha. Like it was just me and her talking.

"We both feel," I said turning to Edvard, "that we went too fast with the engagement. And with all of this being so new to me, I honestly just got scared and a little overwhelmed which is why I left and the engagement was called off."

Agnetha was nodding her head understandingly and taking in all of this information in. I'm sure she knew that I wasn't giving her 100% of the truth but it was about 90% of it.

"And now you're back," she said trying to keep the conversation going. "What made you decide to come back?"

"I couldn't just shake the feelings that I had for Edvard after I left. I had always known that I loved him but I thought that after being apart, I'd...not be able to forget about him but be able to move on. But I couldn't. In fact, I think my love for him grew after being apart from him. And when I found out that Edvard felt the same way; I came back."

Some people in the audience went "awww" at my answer. I hoped I wasn't saying too much and I hoped I was saying enough as well.

"So what's going on with you guys now? Are you engaged again? Or simply dating? Or are you a couple? Tell us."

Edvard squeezed my hand and started to answer. He knew that I did not like answering all of these questions.

"No, we aren't engaged. But we are not simply dating."

"So what's going on with you two? Do you consider her to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Paige is my girlfriend."

The crowd began to cheer and I was slightly taken back by that. I hope my face didn't show my surprise or else the newspapers will be writing that I was surprised that he called me his girlfriend.

"However, when I call Paige my girlfriend it does not have the same meaning as a high school student calling someone his girlfriend or even some college aged couples. It runs much deeper than that. It's more than physical attraction or just a connection."

"Then what is it then?" Agnetha asked.

"Love," I said looking at Eddie.

"King Edvard, are you in love with this young American girl from Wisconsin?" Agnetha sked.

"I am in love with her and I know that she is in love with me," he replied squeezing my hand slightly.

The crowd awed again and began to clap and I smiled at Edvard. I began to relax slightly.

"Now the other thing that Denmark is buzzing about is the concept of a royal baby," Agnetha said.

Any once of relaxation I felt was now gone and I began to tense up again.

"Paige, did you come back to inform Edvard that you were carrying his child?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I'm not pregnant."

For some comic relief, Agnetha purposely turned her sideways and looked down at my stomach.

"See, I said smiling. No baby bump there!" I said tightening my shirt around my abdomen.

"Aw! I think some of us Danes were hoping for a royal baby!" Agnetha said.

The crowd began to laugh.

"Now, tell us something interesting about yourself Paige and Edvard. Any special talents that you have or do you know any skills?"

"I actually enjoying cooking," Eddie said.

"And he's really good at it too," I pitched in.

"How interesting! I never would have guessed! How did that come about?"

"Paige taught me when I was in America. I asked her if she would show me and she did. After I got the hang of it; I would really enjoy it and cook a meal for fun or I'd bake something."

"He'd cook for me all the time and sometimes my roommate. It was greatly appreciated!" I said.

"I want a man who will cook for me," Agnetha said laughing and the crowd joined in. Even I laughed.

"What about you Paige? What's your secret talent?"

"I'm can play the piano pretty well and I like to knit and crochet scarves, hats, shirts...pretty much anything!"

"How did knitting and crocheting come about?" Agnetha asked.

"It would be something that I'd do when I was stressed out. It would help relax me."

"Edvard, did you get any of these famous scarves?"

"Yes, I have a few scarves, hats, and I even got a shirt once. They are all beautifully done. I could always expect a scarf during midterms and exam time!" He said laughing.

"I love finding these interesting facts about the new couple that everyone in Denmark is talking about. Please stay tuned and we will continue to talk to King Edvard and Paige Morgan," Agnetha said looking at the cameras, smiling.

The light that said "on-air" went off and I breathed a sigh of relief. We were almost half-way done with the interview.

"Paige," Edvard whispered in my ear, "I want you to hold my hand but can you not squeeze it so tightly? You're cutting off my blood circulation a little bit," he said chuckling.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I know your nervous so hold it tight but just not as tight," he whispered in my ear again. "But you're doing a fantastic job. I know that this is really hard for you. I'm so proud of you," and with that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I wiped why one sweaty palm on my pant leg and took a deep breath in. This was almost over. This was almost over.

"You have no idea how much everyone here really appreciates you two coming on the show together," Agnetha said trying to make some small talk.

"It's really our pleasure," Edvard said. "I know we've been leaving the people in Denmark slightly in the dark in regards to our relationship and we both wanted to clear things up a little bit."

"What's it like being on TV for the first time, Paige?" She asked me.

"I've really enjoyed the experience. It's nothing like what I thought it would be," I replied.

"ON AIR IN 5, 4,..." then the camera man began to move his fingers and mouth the rest of the words. My heart began to pick up speed again.

Edvard and I smiled at the cameras as they turned to us. I thought I was going to get sick again. I squeezed Edvard's hand a little bit more and he smiled at me reassuringly.

"We're back with Denmark's favorite couple- King Edvard and his girlfriend, Paige Morgan," Agnetha said looking at the cameras. "We are now going to take a few questions from the audience."

A group of people had submitted questions and a few were chosen, I had just found out.

"Alright, our first question is," Agnetha said looking at the screen.

I look anxiously at it and it read: How did you two first meet?

I breathed a sign of relief.

"Well, we actually were able interact a lot with each other in college. I had an English class with her on Shakespeare and we would study together. We also worked together in the student resturant and bar on campus," Edvard said.

"I think we all want to know the first time that you laid eyes on Paige. What was going through your head? What attracted you to her?" Agnetha asked.

"Actually the very first time I met Paige, it was a few days before classes started. She was already working in the student resturant and bar. I was sitting down and relaxing and I saw this beautiful girl walking around. After a while, I got the courage to introduce myself to her," Edvard explained.

I secretly wanted to laugh. I remembered that night and Edvard was drunk. He was a drunk guy hitting on me and didn't make the best impression. When I saw him on my English class; I honestly was not thrilled about the whole situation. However, I wanted to smile at that memory. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it wasn't even a year ago.

"What was it that attracted you to Paige?" Agnetha asked.

"Her smile. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen," Edvard said smiling at me.

The crowed awed again at this and I smiled back at Edvard. I really wanted to kiss him but I resisted.

"Now Paige, what did you think of Edvard that night?" Agnetha asked.

"I found him to be very handsome and I enjoyed talking to him," I lied. "And it was nice to see him again in English class a few days later," I lied again.

"When did you know that you were falling for him? Like when did you start to give you butterflies in your stomach around him?" She asked me.

"Hmmm that's actually a really hard question," I said trying to figure out how to answer this one. "I always felt very attracted to Edvard when we were working together or in class or studying together. And I always pushed my attraction away and convinced myself that I didn't want a relationship with anyone because it would be too distracting. But since we were spending all that time together, we became very close and started to hang out outside of those activities too. Like we'd watch TV together-"

"Or he'd cook for you," Agnetha interjected laughing.

"Exactly!" I said laughing too. "But the one time that I realized that I was falling for him and that I couldn't resist the feelings anymore was when me, Edvard, and some other friends were hanging out. We were outside and it started to rain very hard. I was wearing rubber flip-flops so it was hard to run with everyone else for shelter. Edvard saw that I was lagging behind and he stopped and waited for me. At this time we were just friends, but I remember that he took my hand and we ran to go join the others. That was when I stopping resisting my attraction to Edvard."

"What about you Edvard?' She asked.

"I had always been very attracted to Paige from the moment I met her. But, I thought that we would just be friends which I was okay with. But one time in particular was when we were studying together and she just smiled at me and that's when I knew that she was someone special."

The crowd awed again.

I smiled nervously. I knew that another question was coming my way.

"So what do you guys have planned for the future? Paige, when will you both decide to either tie the knot or call is quits?"

"I think we are just going to take everything one day at a time and see what happens," I replied.

"But when-"

"We don't have an ending date for our relationship. Or a date that says to get married or something," I replied slightly annoyed.

"Well that wraps up today's session. Thank you both so much for coming on the show," Agnetha said shaking both of our hands as we stood up.

"It's our pleasure," we both said as we shook her hand. Then we began to walk off stage and Edvard waved to the crowd. I followed his lead. We got to the backstage and I could see the "on air" light turn off. I exhaled a sigh of relief and realized that I had survived my first TV interview. I could still feel my stomach churning and I knew that one thing was for sure- I would never want to do this _ever_ again.

Chapter 25

"Paige, you were fantastic! I am so proud of you!" Eddie said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

I looked over at Cassandra and she gave me a big smile and two thumbs up. I knew that was her way of saying that I did a good job.

As Eddie and I were heading to the door to leave, I turned to Cassandra and smiled at her.

"Bye and thank you for everything," I said waving. She knew what I meant.

"No problem! Maybe I'll see you around again," she said smiling back at me.

"Hopefully," I said and then turned around and left wit Edvard.

Back at the palace I was exhausted. I had gotten almost no sleep, my stomach was still in knots, and I had a pounding headache from all the stress from this morning.

"Hey Paige, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk around the grounds here together," Eddie said as we arrived home.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, but a walk was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"I'd love to but right now I'm exhausted. I was planning on resting. Maybe later today?"

"Sure," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I could feel Rosalind's eyes on me and she was not happy over something. My stomach churned again as I knew that it would not be long before she cornered me and wanted to talk to me.

And I was right. As I was in my room laying down trying to get some sleep; she knocked loudly on my door.

"Come in," I said sitting up and opening my eyes.

My heart stopped as I saw Rosalind come in my room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me coldly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Better, thank you," I replied with little emotion in my voice.

"I need to talk to you Paige," she said sternly. "And I need you to listen to me closely and understand what I am saying with an open mind. I know you think that I do not like you and that's not completely true. I can see that you are a nice girl and I see why Edvard was attracted to you. However, there is one major flaw in your relationship. You are commoner. You aren't used to this life. We don't get sick to our stomach before or after an interview," she stopped briefly to look at my expression. I tried not to show any.

"We're used to this," she continued. "Edvard is used to this. He's to all the tabloids, media, and interviews. It's been a part of his life since birth. This concept is completely foreign to you. And I can see that you are struggling with this. Edvard needs someone who can support him and stand next to him. Someone who is used to this spotlight and all the responsibilities that come with being royal. That girl isn't you. He doesn't need to worry about you too on top of everything else he wants to do. You aren't the right girl for Edvard. He needs to marry someone of royal descent. Not a commoner."

Rosalind took a deep breath and continued.

"My brother, may God rest his soul, dated and married a commoner. They lived here. There marriage survived only ten years and that was only because they tried to stick it out as long as possible to avoid bad media coverage. I saw their marriage hitting the rocks about after seven years. The girl could not handle all of the expectations and pressure that came with being royal. And he was not even the king. He didn't have to juggle all of those expectations and demands and his wife was not queen either. I just I need you think about this. You and Edvard come from two very different worlds. This situation is different. Edvard is king and if you marry him, you'll become the queen. Can you handle that?" She asked me waiting for answer.

"Yes, I know that I can" I said.

Rosalind laughed.

"You say that now. But wait till you start to actually juggle being queen and having a marriage with Edvard. You feel like you don't see him a lot now, wait till your queen. And if you have children before you divorce; you'll have to juggle that as well. And my I also mention after you two divorce, the children will no longer be eligible to the throne of Denmark, do you understand that?"

"That's not going to happen," I said sternly.

Rosalind laughed again.

"You are so naive, Paige. Your relationship has already hit the rocks before, what makes you think that it won't again? Except this time it'll be more serious. Tell me what you want to do with your life Paige. What were you plans before you met Edvard?"

"I want to be a doctor and I'll still get to do that."

Rosalind was laughing in almost hysterics by now.

"You are so naive, Paige! You honestly think that you can work, be a queen, and be a mother one day too? And you marriage won't hit the rocks? You honestly think that you and Edvard are going to live happily ever after? You wouldn't live happily ever after even if you didn't work or did not have children! This is not a fairytale. This is real life. And you need to realize what you are getting yourself into. You need to realize what is best for Edvard and do it. If you truly care about him; you'll do what is best for him," she said keeping her voice low and in a monotone.

"No," I said sternly. I was about to cry but I couldn't let her see that.

"Leave Paige," Rosalind told me sternly as though it was a command. "Just leave and don't tell Edvard good-bye. It's for the best. You don't belong here and we both know it. Edvard knows it too but he won't admit it. He thinks that you can get used to this life. I believe that these past two days have proved that you cannot. Go. You are no longer welcomed here. I do not want you here. You need to go. I'll leave you alone to think about what I just said. I except you to be gone by morning tomorrow."

Rosalind turned and walked out of the room, leaving me all alone in my room where I broke down and cried.

I remembered him from this morning when he was talking and the crowd cheering. The people of Denmark love him. He deserved someone who could be always on his side. Was that someone really not me? Was our relationship truly just a ticking time bomb? Ready to explode at any given second? I didn't see it that way. I knew that Rosalind did not truly like me, but I could not help but hear her words play in my head over and over again.

I went to the bathroom and tried to fix my make-up that was now running down my face. Was Rosalind was right? Should I leave Edvard? She was right- if I loved him, I would want what was best for him. What would be best is someone who was not me. I got so upset at this that I made myself sick again. I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle all of this stress and everything that was expected of me. But this was still early. Edvard and I weren't talking about marriage or anything. Why was so panicked? I tried to compose myself and not let Rosalind's words get to me anymore than they had already had.

I composed myself and washed my face. I couldn't bear to leave Edvard again. I simply couldn't do it. But I needed to leave and give up any hopes of Edvard and I being together forever.

"Paige, what's wrong?" I heard Edvard asked.

I turned around startled by seeing him. I didn't hear him come in the room. He was honestly the last person that I wanted to see right now.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Paige, I know you well enough to know that there is something wrong. You don't need to bottle it up. We need to talk about it."

"I can't..." I mumbled.

"Paige," he said kindly, taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

I sat down next to him and tried not to let him see that I was crying.

"You did great at the interview today...is everything okay back in Wisconsin?" He asked gently.

I nodded.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"You're mother came in to talk to me. About how I need to leave because I'm not fit for this life. I can't handle it and she said that I never will be able to. She basically said that our relationship wasn't going to last and that I needed to leave you if I truly cared about you so you could be with someone who could help you run the country better. Someone who is used to this. Used to being a royal," I managed to say. "And I just can't help but question that she may be right," I said looking down.

"I cannot believe her," Edvard snarled.

"I don't want to leave you but I want what's best for you. Do you really think that were on a road to disaster?" I asked through my tears.

"What!? Paige, no!" He said grabbing my arm. "You can't leave me. And of course we aren't on the road to a divorce or a very rocky relationship. We're perfect for each other."

He took me in his arms, hugged me very tightly and kissed my head.

"There will always be people who want to tear us apart. I just never dreamed that my mother would be one of them. Don't let what she said bother you- "

"She said that I wasn't welcomed her anymore. And that I needed to leave by morning," I said cutting him off.

"She said WHAT!?" He snapped. "SHE IS the one who is not welcomed here anymore!" He said is voice raising.

I had never seen Edvard so angry before.

"Paige," he said looking into my eyes. "I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much. If I really thought that you were taking on too much and that it would affect our relationship- I'd abdicate the throne for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd walk through fire for you. I'd do anything for you. I love you," he said stroking my hair.

"I'd do anything for you too. I love you so much," I said kissing him.

We began to kiss passionately after proclaiming our deep feelings for each other. However, I was still exhausted and after we broke apart, Edvard held me until I fell asleep with Rosalind's words pounding in my ears.

Chapter 26

I woke up several hours later only to discover that Edvard had left. I was slightly disappointed but I secretly hoped that he would be there when I woke up.

I changed and walked down the hallway trying to look for him. I heard his voice off in the distance and I followed it, but I also found an unfriendly voice as well- Rosalind's.

"How dare you tell Paige, my girlfriend, that she is not welcome here and to leave by tomorrow? And on top of all that, you are trying to scare her out of this relationship. How DARE you!" I heard Edvard say with his voice rising at the last part.

"I'm trying to think of what's best for Denmark and you, Edvard."

"What's best for me and Denmark _is_ Paige. She is a fantastic girl mother! I don't understand how you don't see that!"

"Royals and commoners are never compatible," Rosalind snapped.

"But we ARE!"

Eddie heard me walking down the hallway and he poked his head out the doorway and motioned for me to come and join him. I was hesitant at first, but I trusted that he would protect me from anything that Rosalind would say or do.

"This girl right here," he said taking my hand, "is the love of my life. And she loves me too. There is nothing that can separate us and destroy our love."

"I'm just trying to stop the inevitable from happening-" Rosalind started to say.

"If being king means that I can't be with Paige, then I'll abdicate the throne- no questions asked," Eddie replied.

Rosalind was speechless at this remark.

"I want to treat Paige with the respect that she deserves. If you have any further concerns, I want you to address them to the both of us," Eddie said looking at his mother.

Rosalind didn't say anything again which Eddie somehow took as her way of agreeing with everything that he was saying.

"We'll see you at dinner," Eddie said leaving and guiding me out with him.

He took me down the hall and then turned me around, gently placed me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

"How is that you look beautiful in whatever you wear," he said putting my hair behind my ear and kissing me again.

"And how is it that I have butterflies in my stomach every single time I see you?" I asked kissing him back.

He led me down the hallway to his bedroom where we made love for the second time.

Chapter 27

We later took a walk around the grounds about two hours before dinner. Eddie said that he wanted to talk to me about something but was afraid of us being overheard. I was slightly nervous about what he was going to say but I figured it could not be anything bad.

"Paige, I know that you are a very strong and determined girl. Which were some of the characteristics that I found so very attractive, and I still do. But in all seriousness, do you feel that one day you could..." Eddie stopped and seemed to be getting nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you see yourself as being my wife?" He blurted out.

I wanted to laugh at seeing him so nervous from asking me a question that I felt had an obvious answer.

"Of course," I said smiling at him reassuringly.

I watched him slowly exhale a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I was going to say?" I asked.

"I was slightly worried that bringing this up was going too fast for you, but this afternoon with my mother, I wanted so badly to call you my future wife because I can't picture another girl as my wife. I can't picture my life without you in it," he said.

"I can't picture mine without you either," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I guess," he said leading me to the bench, "is I know that you would be able to handle all of this. But would you want to? Because I meant it when I said that I'd abdicate the throne for you."

"I think that when we make our plans for marriage official; that would be something that we'd have to sit down and discuss. And I feel that after spending some time in the States this summer, we'll be able to make a better decision that we would right now," I said. "And the decision will be what we both want and we both feel is the best. Not simply just what one person wants or feels. Because that is what marriage is all about, making decisions together. But you'd really abdicate the throne for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said squeezing my hand. "But I do have some good news for you."

"What?"

"I already bought our plane tickets for the United States."

I looked at him slightly confused.

"Parliament is getting out in two weeks. So it's time to spend some time in the United States. Not unless you want to stay here. I'll leave it up to you."

I smiled and then looked at him.

"States?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him.

Chapter 28


	2. Chapter 2

My days in Denmark were slowly dwindling down to an end (at least for the summer). I had spent about 5 weeks here and I had only one more week to go and then I'd be spending six weeks in United States with Eddie. I was so excited I was practically skipping down the hallway. We'd be able to spend time together without an tabloids, press, Rosalind-

"Paige!" Rosalind called interrupting my happy thoughts.

Why did she always have to ruin everything?

"Yes," I said turning around.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," she said motioning for me to follow her.

My heart started to beat faster as I followed her into her flower room.

I sat down on the chair and looked at her waiting for her to hear something.

"I know you think that I don't like you. And I it's not that I don't like you as a person; I just don't feel you are the correct person for Edvard."

"If I was of royal descent, would you like me then?" I asked

"No, probably not. I don't understand what he likes so much about you," she said.

"Maybe we could just try to get to know each other," I suggested trying to smile even though the thought of that made me want to gag.

Rosalind didn't saying anything at first as though she was seriously trying to think about her answer.

"Doing what?" She asked.

Damn it! She didn't turn me down!

"I don't know. Maybe we could just take a walk together, grab a bite to eat, something like that," I said trying to sound upbeat.

Or maybe you should have turned me down! I thought again.

"You're really not going, are you?" She asked staring at me with her piercing eyes.

"No," I said.

"Then I suppose we'll have to. How's tonight for dinner? And then maybe we could go for a walk around the grounds," Rosalind proposed.

"Sure, that sounds good," I said smiling even though I was screaming on the inside.

Eddie and I had made dinner plans but I guess I'd just have to re-schedule them since I had just made plans with the devil. Ugh.

Chapter 29

The day quickly passed and the time came where I needed to start getting ready for dinner with the Queen. I was dreading it like the plague.

I heard a slight knocking on my door. Maybe that was her cancelling! I could only hope.

"Come in," I yelled.

I turned around and saw Eddie come in. This was the only time in my life when I wasn't happy to see him (except for maybe that one time in college when we didn't know each other yet).

"Please contain your excitement," Eddie said trying to make a joke. I guess my face showed some disappointment.

"No. I'm very happy to see you," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I just hoped that you were Rosalind."

"Umm...why?" Eddie asked, confused.

"Because we have this dinner date thing. She wants to get to know me. And I was kind of hoping that was her at the door coming in to cancel," I explained.

"Ah, I see. So what about our dinner?"

"Didn't you get my text?" I asked.

"No, I left my phone in my room this morning."

"Well I was thinking after Rosalind and I are finished, then we can cuddle up, pop some popcorn, and watch TV or a movie or something," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm not happy giving you up for the night, but I'm glad that my mother is making an effort," he said.

"Well, she tried to scare me again and said she didn't know what you saw in me. And I suggested that she should try to get to know me. And now we have dinner," I said putting in my earrings. "I better get going. I don't want to be late. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Paige," he said.

I gave Eddie a kiss good-bye, left my room, and went to go face my fate with my ex future mother-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paige," Rosalind said as I came down into the dinning room. "I thought we agreed on 7:00. It's 7:02," she said looking at her watch.

I was about ready to give her the finger, turn around, and march back upstairs, but I knew that wouldn't exactly help us bond nor would it be very lady like (or princess like) so I bit my tongue, smiled, and walked over to the table and sat down.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and then Rosalind broke the silence.

"So tell me about yourself, Paige," she said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Tell me what you planned to do with your life before Edvard."

I knew where this was going. She was going to try to talk me into leaving again, but I was NOT going to let her get to me.

"Well, I planned on going to John Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland for medical school. After medical school, I planned on working as a doctor. I particularly wanted to devote time in the poor countries where they lack regular access to clean drinking water. I guess I wanted to help as many people as possible."

"Did you ever want to get married?" She grilled me.

"Yeah, I did," I said not really sure what she wanted to hear.

"When?" She demanded.

"I mean, I never had a time limit on it. Just whenever I met the right person," I said calmly.

"What makes you think Edvard is the right person?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just a feeling that I have. Like, he's all I think about and he's the only person I want to be with. I can't imagine my life without him. So that's how I know."

"And him being a prince has nothing to do with this decision?" she asked.

"Of course not! We've been over this before! I thought we were having this dinner because you wanted to get to know me!"

"Yes," she said backing off slightly.

"So tell me about your family? Where do you come from?" She asked, being less confrontational.

"I grew up in Wisconsin. I went to the University of Wisconsin and studied Biology. My parents are Amy and Ben Morgan and I have two brothers named John and Mikey."

"Are your brothers married?"

"No, I'm the oldest of the three. John is in college and Mikey is a rising senior in high school."

"What do they want to do with their life?"

"No idea," I replied smiling. John is currently undeclared and Mikey has no idea either."

"So you were the motivated one in the family?"

"I wouldn't say that they aren't motivated. They are, very. But they aren't sure what they want to commit to for the rest of their life. I mean, that's a hard decision to make at 18!"

Rosalind seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Have you ever been married before? Or engaged before?" She asked.

I was very much taken aback by this question. This wasn't us trying to get to know each other- she was trying to grill me about my life.

"Nooo," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw a picture of you on Facebook with some other guy. You were both dressed up and you had your arms around each other."

I was trying to think about what in the world she was talking about. But then it some anger crept in.

"You were on my Facebook page?" I asked. "But I changed everything to private..."

"I have my ways and my people helped me," she replied showing me the picture.

I about laughed when I saw it. I was about five years younger and smiled at the memory.

"You mean prom!?" I said laughing.

"Prom? What's a prom? Is that the American version of a wedding or a relationship ceremony?"

I began to laugh even harder now. The Queen did not appreciate my amusement at her question.

"And then guy commented on your picture and I quote: "You are so beautiful. I love you." And then you commented back: "Aww thank you! And I love more!" She finished glaring at me as I continued to laugh.

I didn't know what hit me. I was laughing so hard that I was beginning to cry.

"I don't see what's so funny about this Paige," she said folding her hands.

"Prom," I said starting to compose myself. "Is a big dance that high schoolers go to. People make a big deal out of it. You have to get dressed up, get your hair done, you get pictures taken before the dance, go our to eat with a group of friends, and then you always arrive to the prom about two hours late because that was the cool thing to do."

"So who is that guy then?" She asked.

"That guy, was my date for the prom. You're supposed to have a date for the dance. We had dated from my junior year of high school till about the end of the first semester of my freshmen year in college."

"Why did your relationship end?" She asked.

"After we both went to college, I feel like we both changed a lot. Which isn't a bad thing but we both decided that we were better off just being friends."

"So-" she said wanting more information.

"Basically things just didn't work out."

She seemed somewhat pleased with my answer but dropped the subject.

"I also saw a picture of you and Edvard along with some other people sitting on a blanket outside with other people around you. But you and Edvard aren't sitting next to each other here, why? And where are you at?" She said showing me the picture.

I looked at it and smiled. I remembered that night.

"That was the Maroon 5 concert that we all went too!"

"What's a Maroon 5?"

"There are a band. A popular band in the United States."

"Why aren't you guys together in this picture?" She asked.

"We weren't dating yet," I replied calmly.

"Why not? When did you start?" She demanded.

"Like, Eddie and I -"

"Edvard," she corrected.

"Edvard and I," I said emphasizing the Edvard part, "were actually just friends for a while. Like, we were both attracted to each other for a while. I was in that picture. But neither of us wanted to make that first move," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I think it was because we were both such good friends and someone making a move would ruin that friendship."

"Who made the first move?"

"Eddi...Edvard did."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He kissed me," I replied matter of factly.

"And then what happened?"

"Um...we started dating?" I said, not sure what she wanted.

"No, I mean after the kiss."

"We kissed again."

"And then?"

"We made passionate love in my family's barn," I said trying to be funny but it came out more sarcastic.

"Oh goodness that is what I feared happened," Rosalind said shaking her head.

"I was being sarcastic," I said. "But we just kind of took a walk together after that. That was it."

"Are you still a virgin?" She asked staring at me as though she could tell by looking at me.

"Can we change the topic please?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"That's really none of your business," I replied sternly.

"So, you're not?" She inquired.

"Whether I am or not, it's none of your business," I sternly said again.

She snorted and knew that I was not going to give her an answer.

This dinner was horrible and the food hadn't even been served yet. Me and my bright ideas.

"One day you posted on Facebook that you had a hot date with Taylor Lautner. I tried looking for him on your friend list but I couldn't find him. Who is he? And what was your relationship to him?"

I began to laugh again which she did not appreciate.

"He's an actor-"

"So you have a history of dating famous people or people who are rich?" She said cutting me off.

"No, I went to go see his newest movie with some friends. It was just something I said to be funny. It wasn't a literal statement."

"And I would like for you to explain this picture," she said handing it to me.

It was me and a bunch of my friends at a college party with beers in our hands. Me and my friend/roommate Beth were posing for a picture together.

"We were at a party and we posed for a picture. We were both 21 which is the legal drinking age in the United States. And that's my friend Beth," I said.

"Yes, I know. She was also your roommate, I discovered too."

Now this snooping was starting to really bother me. Was nothing private anymore?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 31

As soon as dinner was over, I excused myself from the table and walked as quickly to my room as possible. A princess couldn't run, only briskly walk. I ran once from my room to the kitchen (trying to avoid Rosalind) but she still managed to find me and yell at me. It was crazy how scary this woman could be.

When I opened the door to my room, I discovered Eddie in there.

"How did the dinner go?" he asked.

"Never again," I said and collapsed into my bed.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I said. "She had her goonies hack into my Facebook account and pretty much questioned me about everything on there. She even printed out pictures and status updates. And then she grilled me on whether I was a virgin or not. It was just so unpleasant. And then during dinner she pulled out more Facebook stuff. It was just...ugh."

"What did you say when she asked if you were a virgin?"

"I said it was none of her business! Like I'd tell her the truth! That'd be crazy!"

He chuckled at probably imagining what she would do if she found out that Eddie and I had made love before.

"I mean, I'm sure she knows or suspects..." he began.

"I don't really care what she thinks," I said getting up to change into my T-shirt and sweatpants. I wanted to be comfy.

"Before you change, I was wondering if you wanted to go see an actual movie tonight. Like in a theater. I forgot that I promised Arabella I'd take her to this one movie sometime this week. Or if you want to stay in, we can," he said.

"No, that sounds like a lot of fun!" I said putting sweatpants away.

"Can I wear jeans and a blouse? Or do I have to keep this skirt and dress shirt on?"

"My mother would expect you to wear this but dress in regular clothes. It'll help you blend in better. That's what Arabella and I are doing. I'll buy our tickets online so we don't have to technically speak. And you'll need to wear a baseball cap or something."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"You have no idea. And we need to try to get there early so we can go all the way in the back. It's harder for people to see you up there."

"Like, what do people do?"

"You pretty much become cornered where you can't move or leave the theater. It's crazy."

"Sounds like it," I said pulling out my favorite pair of pants and a casual shirt.

"I'm going to go change and I'll meet you downstairs in about ten minutes?" Eddie said getting up to leave.

"Sounds good," I said.

For the first time in my life, I was nervous about going to the movies.

Chapter 32

I met Eddie downstairs about ten minutes after he left my room. I had on a baseball cap, my jeans, and a green casual shirt. My stomach churned at the thought of being caught by reporters.

"Ready?" Eddie asked me.

I nodded and we walked over the car. Eddie held open the door for me as I got in.

"PAIGE!" I heard Arabella shriek in excitement as I got in the car.

"Arabella," I said leaning back trying to give her a hug."When did you get back there?"

"I've been waiting for both you and Edvard," she said. "I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" She said. "And we need to do something together. Just us girls! I miss seeing you and I feel as though I always miss you at home!"

"Yes, we should!" I said smiling.

"Mum says that I shouldn't talk to you but I don't understand because you are so sweet!" She said squeezing my arm.

I was slightly taken aback by that. Of course Rosalind would tell her that. And that would explain why I hardly saw her anymore.

"Is that why I haven't see you yet?" I asked.

"Oh no!" She said. "I just got back from camp! It was a camp in Switzerland where no one knows I'm a princess. So it was fun to be normal for a change!"

"What type of camp was it?"

"A music camp! I play the flute!" She said. She always had so much enthusiasm in her voice when she talked.

"I want to hear you play one day!" I said.

"Oh heavens no!" She said. "I don't like to play in front of anyone who isn't a music teacher."

"I understand," I said smiling.

The ride over there was very interesting with Arabella asking us continuous questions after the other about whether we would get married one day or not, why we called off the wedding, and she wanted to know a lot about me too. I promised her we could hang out sometime soon where we could get to know each other. I know she was just asking out of curiosity, but I hate bringing up the past all the time. It's in the time. Time for move on and forget it.

Chapter 33

We pulled up into the movie theater and stomach churned slightly. I prayed that no one would recognize us. I just didn't want to deal with that tonight. I just wanted to have a date with Eddie...and with his little sister tagging along.

"Okay, so here is the plan," Eddie said. "If anyone calls out to you, just keep on walking. Arabella, I want you to walk in front of me and Paige."

Arabella nodded and I looked at Eddie slightly in a panic.

"Don't worry. We should be fine," she said getting out the car.

I got too and then Arabella did.

"People will just think we are a family; I hope," he said taking my hand.

I nodded in agreement but I was terrified on the inside.

We walked toward the theater from the parking lot. So far, no mobs.

Arabella turned around and looked at me.

"Paige, I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

I sighed and looked at Eddie for advice.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" I asked.

"I didn't have to go then," she replied.

"Paige you can take her but just make sure you don't leave her," he said.

I nodded.

We were able to get into the theater unnoticed. So far, so good.

The ticket lady looked at me oddly and I feared she was going to blow the whistle.

"Are you Paige" she began to ask. It was in Danish but I understood the Paige part.

I put my finger up to my mouth and went "shhh," and smiled at her.

"Please," I said. I didn't know how to respond in Danish.

"Behage," Eddie said quietly in Danish which I assumed meant "please" as well.

She nodded in understanding and handed me half of my ticket stub back.

"Thank you," I said walking away.

"Tak," Eddie said smiling at her.

We all walked away before anyone else noticed us and down the hallway to our theater number.

"Paige," Arabella said to me. "I need to-"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Let's go," I said putting my arm around her.

We walked to the bathroom and my anxiety of getting discovered just increased a lot. I didn't speak Danish and I wouldn't have Eddie to translate for me while Arabella was in the bathroom.

I waited off to the side for her. I subconsciously pulled down my baseball cap slightly more as people came out of the stalls to wash their hands.

Arabella came out, washed her hands and we left. Eddie was waiting outside. He was pacing slightly and I could tell that he was nervous about being noticed as well. We almost had a close call in the lobby with the ticket girl.

"Ready?" He asked.

We both nodded and walked to the theater.

Eddie took my hand as we walked up the stairs all the way to the top. There were a few people already there but they didn't seem to pay attention to us which was good.

"We made it," I whispered as we sat down.

"So far so good. Keep your hats on though," he said.

I got comfortable in my seat, snuggled up to Eddie, and put my head on his shoulder.

"No," he said moving his shoulder.

"Why?" I asked slightly hurt that he didn't want me to do that. Okay, changed slightly hurt to pretty insulted.

"It's just that," he whispered, "we aren't supposed to affection in public. Hand holding is okay but anything else is...um...considered to be inappropriate for me. Looked down upon. I don't really know how to explain this," he said.

He could tell I wasn't happy by his rejection.

"Look, I wish I could kiss you now, but I can't. If I were still the prince, I could but as the king," he said lowering his voice even more, "people would be horrified at discovering us kissing in the back of the movie theater or snuggling or whatever."

He sighed.

"Soren gave me these instructions after you came back. He said I had a reputation to live up to and not to get caught doing anything that would make the public think poorly of me."

I nodded in understanding and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Being royal seemed like such a pain in the ass.

Chapter 34

The movie ended and it was really quite enjoyable. It was in English with Danish subtitles. Not all movies were in English, so Eddie and I were really going to get married, I'd have to learn Danish. And since that seemed where things were going, I guess I better start the Youtube videos on Danish.

Eddie instructed us to wait till the theater was empty till we could get up and go. Everyone was leaving except for this one family on the top row as well. I could feel their eyes on us and I looked at Eddie for help on what to do.

"Just wait," he whispered.

I nodded and pretended to be super engrossed in the credit scrolling down the screen in a language that was completely strange to me. A few minutes later, they finally approached us. They spoke in Danish, but I knew that they had recognized us.

"We are so sorry. But our daughter insists that she has seen this lady on television before," Arabella translated for me. The father was motioning to me.

"Your daughter is right," Eddie said (Arabella translated). "This is my girlfriend. She was on "Good Morning Denmark" a few days ago," Eddie said pointing to me.

The parents gasped.

"You're majesty; we are so sorry that we did not recognize you sooner," the mother said and once again Arabella translated.

"Oh no! Please, we simply just wanted to go to a movie. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Eddie said.

They continued to make some small talk and the girl continued to stare at me. I smiled back at her and then she came over and gave me a hug. I was surprised but I hugged her back. She began to speak to me, but I had no idea what she was saying. I smiled and nodded but she seemed like she wanted an answer from me.

"Arabella," I said motioning for her to come over and translate.

"She wants to know what it is like to be a princess," Arabella said.

"I'm not a princess," I said.

Arabella translated for me.

"She says that you are," she told me.

"Well, then I guess it's different from how I grew up but it's a good different," I said.

"She wants a picture with you," Eddie told me. "Are you okay with that?" He asked.

I nodded and got up.

The parents took out their phones and took a picture of me and their daughter. And then one with all three of us and their daughter. It's so crazy to be treated like a celebrity when I'm with Edvard. It's so weird because sometimes I forget that he is the Kind of Denmark and I just view him as Eddie- my friend, boyfriend, my best friend from college. The man that I love.

Chapter 35

The next day I decided to go walk around the University of Copenhagen; especially their school of medicine. I didn't tell Eddie that I was going; in fact, I didn't even see him in the morning. He was already in Parliament by the time I got up about 9am.

I got dressed, went down the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast (I'm not _supposed_ to do that but I don't want to call for someone after breakfast has already been served and in the process of being cleaned up).

After I ate, I went up to my room, got my phone and purse and embarked on my adventure. The campus was only about three miles from the palace so I decided to walk. I'm not sure if Rosalind would approve but I could care less about what she thought. Besides, it gave me a chance to get to know the city too.

A few people would stop and stare at me as I walked down the street and especially when I would slow down a little bit to take in the scenery around me. However; no one approached me. I was dressed in civilian clothes so maybe that helped me blend in slightly better.

I could tell when I was approaching the campus and it was beautiful, even from a distance. Once I got on campus, I spent time just sitting on a bench and looking around at the campus life. Could I really see myself being here one day? Could I really see myself being engaged to Edvard, preparing to be the future Queen of Denmark, and studying to be a doctor? I sat on the bench just pondering their hard questions. It hurt too much not to imagine Eddie in my life. When I mentally pictured my future; he was always in it. I was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed since summer was half-way over and we would have to make a decision on our relationship. I wasn't ready to let go but a part of me feared that Eddie was. I feared I wasn't the right girl for him. And most importantly, I feared that I would let him down and disappoint him.

After spending a while on the bench and just thinking, I decided to get up and explore the campus. I really wanted to find the admissions office and talk to someone there. The only problem was, I didn't know where that was and I didn't know who spoke English and who didn't.

I found the main entrance to the college. I knew that I had to be close to finding the admissions office. I continued my search and after about forty minutes of aimlessly walking around, I finally found the admissions office.

I walked in and the lady welcomed me in Danish. I just smiled and went up to her and tried to see if anyone would understand me around here.

"I was wondering if I could speak to someone about the admission process?" I asked praying that she would understand.

Her face lit up and smiled at me.

"Yes, of course. I thought that was you, Ms. Morgan," she said. "Just take a seat and I'll get a counselor who can help you."

I smiled and sat down and started to check my e-mails on my phone. My mom had tried calling me twice over the past two days and I hadn't had a chance to call her back yet. Now, she tried e-mailing me. I felt a stab of guilt for not being in touch with her. And if she didn't have to pay for international calling, I'm sure she would have called me several more times than that.

"Come back with me," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a cold hearted admissions counselor in front of me. I knew then that I was truly at a college.

I took my purse and went back with her to her office. I sat down and the lady typed endlessly at her computer for a few moments and then turned her attention to actually helping me.

"So how can I help you?" She asked completely uninterested in helping me.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the admission process to become a student here," I said politely.

"Have you filled out an application yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still not sure where exactly I will end up."

"Are you interested in undergrad?" She asked fumbling around with some brochures and papers.

"No, you're School of Medicine," I replied.

"You already have an undergrad degree?" She asked.

"Yes, in biology," I replied.

"Where from?"

"The University of Wisconsin."

"I thought you were American," she said spinning around to get even more brochures from the shelf behind her desk.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"And you're interested in a study abroad?" She asked.

"Um...no. Like, I want to be a real student here," I replied.

"Do you have your student visa yet?"

"No, not yet-"

"Well, that takes about three months to process," she said cutting me off.

"Three months!?" I said surprised.

"What type of visa do you have now?" She asked.

"Resident," I replied.

"So you are living here?" she asked.

"Kind of sort of," I said. "I'm living her right now but I'd like to attend school here too," I said.

"If you were really very serious about studying here, I'd recommend filling out an application by the end of this week as well as one for your visa. If you call and plead your case, you may be able to speed up the process especially since you have a resident's visa."

I nodded to show that I understood.

Then the lady looked at me strangely.

"What's your name?" She asked staring at my eyes.

"Paige," I said. I knew where this was going.

"Morgan?" She finished for me.

"That's me," I said trying to sound calm even though I slightly panicked whenever someone recognized me.

"I thought you looked familiar," she said still staring at me.

"Could you please keep this conversation and everything just between us," I asked.

"Oh yes, of course!" She said being understanding. Her stone heart had suddenly been replaced once she figured out who I was. I hates phonies like that.

"If I were you, I'd go ahead and contact the University of Wisconsin and ask for your transcript and proof that you completed your degree. Also go ahead and fill out your application for admission and for your student visa," she said handing me a folder full of brochures, papers, and I assumed an application. "And we hope to see you here in the fall," she said standing up.

I stood up and she shook my hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," she said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too," I said starting to walk out the door.

My name is Dory. Please feel free to contact me with any questions that you may have!" She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Thank you and I will. Have a good day," I said smiling and leaving.

After leaving, instead of feeling excited about the possibility of starting at the University of Copenhagen; I suddenly felt somewhat anxious and fearful that things would not work out.

Chapter 36

"Hey mom," I said sitting on a bench again with my phone against my ear.

"Paige!" She shrieked. "Finally! I have been trying to reach you and-"

"I know, I know," I said cutting her off. "I'm sorry mom. Things have been pretty crazy around here and it's hard to remember the time difference too."

"Well how are you?" She asked. "How's Eddie?"

"I'm doing just fine and so is Eddie. He's been busy finishing things up with Parliament but he's doing just fine too," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Are you okay, Paige? You don't sound very happy. I know when you are truly happy or not. If you want to leave and come home, then do so. Don't let Eddie or anyone talk you into anything," she said trying to be motherly.

"No, it's not that," I said glancing at a brochure.

"Then what is it, Paige?" She asked.

"I just finished talking to an admissions counselor with the University of Copenhagen and I pretty much won't be able to start here this fall. Like, there is a small possibility but it's not very high. I have to get a student visa and that will be the hold-up," I explained.

"What visa do you have now?" She asked.

"I have a resident's visa. It expires at the end of July," I explained again. "I need a student visa to stay and attend school here as well."

"So...you're going to stay in Denmark then?" She asked. I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, things are looking that way," I said.

"Are you guys still going to come back to the States from July till the beginning of August?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. Eddie already has the plane tickets and everything."

"So, I take it things are going well between you too?" She asked. I knew she wanted to go back to the school in Denmark topic. Or aka, the marriage talk.

"Yes, things are going very well. I feel like we have been closer than we ever have," I said smiling to myself. "We had to go on "Good Morning Denmark" the other day."

"You're kidding?" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm really not! It's probably on Youtube," I said.

"How did it go?"

"It was extremely nerve wracking but the interview went very well," I said.

"I'm going to have Mikey and Jonny try to find that online. We'll all want to watch it!" She said. "So where are you now?" She asked.

"I'm still at the University of Copenhagen. I'll try to explore and walk around a little bit before I head back," I said flipping quickly through a brochure on the School of Medicine.

"Well, I'll let you go and explore on the condition that you promise to call me again before you go to bed!"

"Yes, mom. I promise," I said laughing.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too Mom. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said ending the call.

I got up and looked around. I had no idea where to start. Now I just had to find the School of Medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 37

"Hallo!" I hear a peppy voice say behind me!

Damn it, I've been caught.

"Hallo," I say turning around. I see a young girl about my age who has the biggest smile on her face.

She begins to ramble on in Danish so I just smile and nod.

"I'm sorry," I said when it was appropriate for me to cut in. "I don't speak Danish. I speak English."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're American!" She exclaimed. "I am too! I'm from California. I'm studying abroad here this summer and next fall," she said.

I smiled at her. It was very nice to be with someone else who was American as well.

"What about you? I thought you were touring the college and that you were Danish. I wanted to practice speaking my Danish and see if you had any questions about the campus!" She explained. She was super peppy but not in an annoying way.

"I'm touring for now. I'm thinking about coming here this fall," I explained.

"Oh! Have you talked to admissions? I can show you the way if you want," she said.

"No, I've actually just came from there. Thank you though. They weren't much help though," I said trying to make a joke. Everyone knows admissions at colleges don't give a hoot about you. "I found out that a student visa can take up to three months to process and since classes start at the end of August and it's almost July...I'm a little worried about things not working out," I explained.

I couldn't believe that I just opened up to this complete stranger about my fear of not getting a visa in time. She could be a plant by the press for all the I knew. I have to watch what I say more closely.

"Oh my! I remember. Getting a visa was the biggest pain the world! The Danish embassy is almost impossible to get through! You call and you can't get anyone to answer. If they do, you can't get anywhere with them. If you e-mail them, you never get a reply back. And if even if were to go in person; they aren't much help! I don't think even the King of Denmark himself could through there!" She said laughing.

I winced slightly at her joke thinking that she was a plant again. But she was laughing so hard at it; I knew that she didn't mean anything by it. I began to laugh too.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

"My grandparents are from Denmark. I came back with them when I was in the process of applying for my visa. I stopped in the Embassy and they refused to help me or give me the status on my visa. And when I was in the States, I always tried to call them and e-mail them. It was such a stressful process," She explained.

"So your family is what made you chose Denmark?" I asked.

"Yeah. I grew up speaking both Danish and English. My grandparents were from here and my one aunt moved back here. So I really wanted to see where my roots were from," she explained. "What makes you want to study here?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Um...," I began not sure how to reply. "I'm here visiting my boyfriend and I'm thinking I'd like to stay here," I explained.

"That's so cool! And romantic!" She exclaimed. "How did you two meet?"

"In school in America. He was doing study abroad," I said lying about the study abroad part, although it was partially true. Except I don't think Eddie took classes here in Denmark. He just decided to go to the United States for part of his college.

"That's so adorable! And now you are looking to study abroad here! I love how you two are making your long distance relationship work!" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't always easy," I said. Once again, I couldn't believe I just said that. But her warmness and friendliness just made her so easy to talk to. "Do they offer classes her in English?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. When you register for classes just make sure it says "på engelsk" which means "in English." But it also depends on your major. What is it?" She asked.

"I'd actually be coming here for Medical School," I explained.

"Oh lovely! I'm pretty sure that department has their classes in English. Most doctors want to learn how to be bilingual. Although, I'm sure you have noticed- most people are," she said.

"Yes, I have noticed. It's been nice. Not too much of a language barrier then."

"Let me show you to the School of Medicine," she said motioning me to follow her.

"It's really such a beautiful campus," I commented.

"It really is! I just love it here! Danes are so friendly!" She said. "I'm sorry- what's your name? I can't believe I was so rude as not to ask!"

My heart stopped slightly. If she kept up-to-date on Danish politics, I'm sure she'd know who I was then.

"Paige," I said quickly. "And you are?" I asked.

"Sarah," she replied. "It's funny- I've gone almost my whole life with only knowing Paige in school and now here, the King is dating an American girl named Paige, you're Paige," she said and continued to ramble on. She hadn't connected the dots yet.

"Yeah, I heard that his girlfriend was named Paige," I replied trying to keep her from connecting the dots. It was nice to anonymous again.

"I think she's a complete bitch," she said. "Pardon my French," she said.

I was really taken aback by this comment. Did I come off as a bitch to the public?

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I mean, like she comes off as being really sweet. I saw her interviewed once and she seemed kind of standoffish. I saw the footage of her and king being interviewed at the palace outside. You know, when she first came back and there were like hundreds out there swarming the place? She hardly said a word. Rude!" She said.

"I think she seems sweet. I think she was just very nervous. I think that was the first interview she did with the King," I said trying to defend Paige, I mean myself. And also being very careful not to refer to Edvard as Edvard or Eddie.

"I thought of that, but I mean think about it. They were engaged to be married and then _she_ called off the wedding. Then she just re-appears again about about three months later? She just wanted to be a star, be rich, and realized what mistake she made. I think she cares for him but doesn't love him," she said walking with so much energy she was almost skipping.

"I mean, I think we won't ever know what is going on in her head. But did you see their last interview on "Good Morning Denmark? They seemed very much in love. And she also spoke a lot."

"Now, I missed it. I was in class when it aired. I've been meaning to watch it online," she said. "I don't know- I just don't feel she reaches out a lot to the public, you know? Even the King has a twitter and the he uses every once in a while. He doesn't tweet a lot, but I remember before she came back, he tweeted: 'My life has had a dull cloud over it until now. I couldn't be any happier. Can't wait for tomorrow.' No one knew what he was talking about, but the next day, Paige was back."

"Really, he tweeted that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking at me strangely. "Why does that surprise you? Everyone knows that he is _nuts_ about her. You can see it in the way he looks at her. I want a guy to look at me like that one day," she said.

"Yeah, he is great. I mean, he seems that way," I said trying to cover my tracks. This was harder than I thought!

"I heard when Paige left, he went to counseling. That is almost unheard of with the royal family. He must have been seriously hurting."

Ouch. That really hurt me too. I was really hurting over it too, but I kept it inside more. I was trying to distract myself and focus on school.

"I heard she was depressed after the split too," I commented.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"A magazine. I read it at the doctor's office once," I lied. "How did the public find out about E- King Edvard going to counseling?" I asked. Wow- that was almost too close.

"Someone caught him leaving and snapped a picture of him."

"I think the press just needs to leave them alone. They have private lives too."

"I agree. They harass them too much," she said stopping in front a bug building. "This, my new friend, is the School of Medicine."

I was literally in awe of the building. It was beautifully constructed and just had an good feeling.

"Would you like me to show you around?" She asked. "I actually want to go here one day too. I've looked around before," she explained.

"I'd love that!" I exclaimed.

Sarah smiled at me and walked into the building together. Walking into the building, I could see myself attending the school as a student. I remember that my old roommate Beth used to always tell me that you couldn't plan out the future. That you had to just go with the flow and see what happened. I completely disagreed and always tried to plan my whole life out. Now, as I walk through those doors, I saw that she was right. I didn't know what would happen between Eddie and I, or where I would go to medical school. And for once in my life, I was okay with the unknown.

Chapter 38

"Hey," Sarah said as we left the Medical School, "do you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something? That way I could show you the student center too," she said.

"Sure," I said smiling.

I absolutely loved the Medical School. I didn't get to talk to anyone but I just walked around in awe. After I left, I dreamed more than ever of being a medical student one day.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been dating?" She asked. I knew she was trying to make conversation but I really just wanted to change the topic. At least it was better than the Paige Morgan topic and how she was a bitch. I didn't really like that that much.

"We were like really good friends for the longest time. From when we met in August and then after Thanksgiving we started officially dating, even though we both know that we liked each other way before that. We got into a fight like the day before finals and I was heartbroken. When I tried to go find him to talk; I found out that he had left and gone back to Denmark for family reasons. So, I got a flight to Denmark to visit him and when I left to go back to school after the break, we both felt that the relationship wasn't going to work because of the distance. So we called it quits for about two and a half months. Then we got back together at the end of this past March. We did Skype, phone calls, e-mail, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, things like that. It wasn't the same but it was to know that I would see him again," I explained telling mostly the truth. Except I left out that we got engaged when I came to Denmark and then I called off the wedding because I was scared. And oh yeah, the fact that I was dating King Edvard.

"Oh wow. So you both discovered that you couldn't live without each other?"

"Yes,"I said nodding. "And even when we weren't together; we still kept in touch briefly. But it hurt, I think it didn't help the healing process."

"But maybe that helped you guys get to were you are today," she reasoned.

"I never thought of it that way. I think you have a good point there," I said.

"So, do you think he's the one?" Sarah asked.

"I really think he is," I said, not hesitating with my answer.

"Aww that's so sweet and romantic!"

"What about you? Do you have a guy here?" I asked.

"No. I'm all about flying solo and enjoying my life and fulfilling my dreams. I don't need any distractions," she said.

I laughed and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"That sounds _just_ like me last August. I mean, those words would have been something I would have said. My friends noticed the chemistry between Eddie and I and they always tried to push us together. I always told them 'I don't need any distractions. I need to focus on my schoolwork and my dreams.'"

I slightly scolded myself for saying "Eddie" but once again, it seemed to go right over her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep," I said nodding my head. "But I'm glad I listened to my heart and not my head," I said.

"Well, if you think I'd be compatible with someone. I'll listen," she said laughing.

"Deal!" I said.

We continued walking and talking until we arrived at Starbucks.

"The bad thing about this campus," Sarah said sitting down at a table after we both got our coffees, "is that everything is a good walking distance."

"Well," I said sitting down to join her, "at least that way it keeps you good shape!"

Sarah looked slightly confused for a few seconds.

"Why are some people in here staring at us?" she asked.

Damn it. I looked around. About 1/4 of the people in the Starbucks were looking at us.

"Maybe they wanna see what you are drinking?" I suggested trying to divert the conversation.

"No...this is just weird."

"Just ignore them," I suggested.

"I mean, do I have something in my teeth?" She asked smiling.

"No, you don't. Really, just ignore them," I said.

She glanced over at the TV.

"I really wish they'd stop all this coverage on the King and his girlfriend. Someone now hacked into her Facebook page and found a picture of her with a beer with a friend at a party. Now they are saying she is an alcoholic," Sarah translated from the TV headline for me.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed turning around looking at the TV.

Yep. That picture that Rosalind had shown me the other night was plastered on the corner of the TV screen. Did she really sell it to the press?

"Oh no!" I mumbled to myself.

"Why do you look so surprised? Nothing surprises me with that girl. I know we like to think they are normal people like us, but they aren't. Like I said, she comes off as a bitch. And that's probably when she's hung over. I tried to follow her on Twitter and she never accepted it. I wonder what she's like in real life," Sarah said sipping her coffee.

Damn it. I haven't been on Twitter in months. I bet I have a ton of follower requests.

"I wonder what else she has on her Facebook," Sarah pondered.

"Probably things like everyone else," I suggested.

"I wish she had a page where you could follow her. Like, I guess some people, like me, feel like they don't know her at all. And that's why everyone has different impressions of her. I found her actual Facebook page but I doubted if I tried to friend her if she would accept it."

Note to self: make a Facebook page for Denmark.

"I just like to give people the benefit of doubt. I don't think she's an alcoholic," I said trying to defend myself again. "And you never know. She may accept your friend request," I said.

"I don't know. And I bet she won't comment on this either," Sarah said.

"You really don't like her, do you?" I asked.

"I mean, her first impression to the people of Denmark was not good. She just stood there and let the King do all of the talking. She barely speaks to anyone and never the press. I know they are trying to contact her all the time. She only did that one interview and that was it."

"I don't think she's as bad as you think," I said.

"You're always trying to say good thing about people," Sarah commented.

"I'm just saying that you never truly know someone from an interview or a picture," I explained.

"Well anyway- have you taken Organic Chemistry before? I have to take it next semester and I'm terrified," Sarah said.

We began to talk about classes and everyone once in a while, I'd glance at the TV to see if they were still talking about me. I wondered if I would ever truly get used to this. I didn't I would.

Chapter 39

After having a somewhat pleasant coffee with Sarah; I tried to excuse myself so I could get to the palace in time to have lunch with Eddie.

She looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh okay! Well, I've really enjoyed hanging out with you this morning. Let's exchange e-mails or something so we can maybe do this again next time you come on campus!" She suggested.

I hesitated for a second. I still didn't know if she was a plant by the press. But I decided to do it. I gave my e-mail from the University of Wisconsin, not my private one. The press would be able to dig that one up if they wanted to since there was an e-mail directory on their website for the student. She gave me hers and said our good-byes.

"Let me know the next time you come back here!" She said as I left.

"I will," I said smiling and left.

Once I got back to the palace, I went up to my room and began to sort through the information that the admissions counselor gave me. I went online and pulled up the application for a Danish student visa as well as the application for admission to the school.

If someone last year at this time had told me that I might be going to medical school in Denmark and that I'd be dating the king; I would have laughed, called them crazy and walked away. It's funny how life changes so unexpectedly.

I heard a slight knock at my door.

"Come in," I said expecting Edvard to come through the door. To my dismay, it was Rosalind.

"Hi..." I said not exactly happy to see her.

"Paige, I need to talk to you," she said sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Okay," I said not exactly sure where this was going. I had a feeling it was about the picture on the news.

"Have you seen the news?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I snapped.

"Listen, Paige- I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with that," she said.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes! I don't like you but I wouldn't go that far as to hurt you," she said.

"Exactly. You don't like me. So why should I believe that?" I snapped.

"I know the person who did it. And that person has been dismissed. This shouldn't happen again."

"Who was it then?" I questioned.

"One of the men who helped me hack into your Facebook account..." She said quietly. I had never seen Rosalind this humble before. "I'll fix this mishap with the press. Don't worry."

I guess that was her way of apologizing to me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Also, Soren said that a magazine. It's the kind that all the young people read- but anyway, the magazine wants to interview. And I was wondering if that would be something that you'd consider. But I understand if you don't want to," she said.

"That's fine," I said. "Soren can tell the magazine that I'll do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Tell him the next time you see him or I may change my mind," I said laughing.

"Thank you, Paige," she said.

She glanced at my University of Copenhagen brochures that I had next to me by my computer.

"Are you-" she began to ask.

"It's a possibility," I said.

"Do you honestly think that-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rosalind," I snapped.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

This time, Eddie came through.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Rosalind said getting up and walking out the door.

"Did things go better?" Eddie asked.

"Slightly...not really," I said.

"She'll warm up to you eventually," he said.

I snorted.

He came to the back of me, put his arms around me and began to plant kisses from my cheek bone down to my neck. I looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much," I said as we broke away.

"I love you more," he said kissing me again.

I laughed.

"No, I love you more," I said kissing him back.

"I'm not sure about that," he said in-between kisses.

We broke apart and he kept his arms around me.

"The University of Copenhagen," he said seeing the brochures.

"Guess where I went this morning!?" I said.

"Really?" He said sitting down in the chair next to me and taking my hand.

"Yes, it's very nice there," I said.

"Could you...see yourself being there?" He asked gently. Our future together was still a touchy subject. I think he was afraid to bring it up since the last time he did and gave me ring, I ran out.

"Definitely," I said.

He leaned over and gave me another kiss.

"Good," he said pulling back. "Because I am not letting you go anywhere," he said taking my other hand.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Good," he said kissing me again.

Eddie stood up and gently pulled me up too.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I replied.

"I actually have a two hour lunch break today so we can go out," he said.

"Awesome," I replied.

We walked downstairs together and outside to the car. There, he opened the car door for me and then walked around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked putting my seat belt on.

"It's a surprise," he said.

Eddie actually took me to an American restaurant where they had hot dogs, hamburgers, and pizza.

"Man," I said taking a bite into my hot dog. "I haven't a hot dog in forever. This tastes so good," I commented.

"Glad you like it here," he said.

"I talked to my mom today. She was wondering when we were coming in."

"Tell her we are all set to come in on June 30th at 10:30am their time," he whispered just case we were overheard.

"Got in," I whispered back.

He reached over the table and took my hand again. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't tell Soren," he whispered.

"Deal," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Did you get a chance to talk to anyone at the University this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I talked to admissions and they gave me some information. And an American exchange student showed me where the College of Medicine was," I said.

"Did she..." he began.

"No, she didn't," I said.

"Good," he said. "What did admissions say?" he asked.

"They told me the process of how to become a student there. The application won't be too hard to process but it's the student visa that worries me. They said it can take up to three months to process. I'm afraid there won't be enough time," I said.

"Apply when we get back home and I'll see what I can do to," Eddie said taking my hand again and squeezing it. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly.

I smiled and took a sip of my drink. At that moment with him hold my hand and staring in my eyes, I had never been so sure before in my life that he was the one for me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, Miss Paige Morgan! I'm Charles," the magazine interviewer said as I walked into the common parlor in the palace. I learned that this was where interviews were allowed to be conducted.

"Very nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Clarissa," the other interview said.

"Very nice to meet you as well," I said shaking her hand.

I sat down on the couch (where Soren had instructed me early to sit) and waited for them to ask their questions.

"Well, Ms. Morgan-" Charles began.

"Please, call me Paige," I said cutting him off. I didn't mean to cut him off, but I hated people being so formal all the time with me.

"Okay, Paige," Charles said. I saw he turned his tape-recorder on and Clarissa was there typing away on her iPad. Probably already starting the article that would be in the magazine.

"So, Paige, what is it like dating the King of Denmark," Charles asked.

I thought for a minute before answering.

"It's really weird when you put it like that," I began. "I fell in love with him not knowing he was the Prince of Denmark. I just really view him like a normal guy."

"Has your opinion or feeling for him changed since you found out he was the prince, but now King, of Denmark?"

"No. Nothing has changed. I still view him the same way as I did when I fist met him. It's actually hard to picture him as the King of Denmark. If you got to know him, he's the nicest, most down to earth guy, and extremely compassionate."

"So, when you guys were in college together, you never saw anything strange or weird about King Edvard that make him stick out from the other students?" Charles asked me.

I thought about it for a minute.

"I mean, he didn't know how to do laundry. I helped him his first time. I thought that was kind of strange but I just thought he was used to his mother doing it for him. I mean, I'm sure there were other people who came to college not sure how to do laundry."

"Anything else?" Charles pressured.

"I mean, I noticed how his confidant always was with him. But I just thought they were really good friends or something. You see people always hanging with the same people all the time, so I never thought anything strange about it," I explained.

"Can you tell us about the first time you met King Edvard?" Charles asked as Clarissa furiously typed on her iPad.

"Yes," I said subconsciously crossing my legs. "I met him in the student center when I was working one night. I served him and he later came up to talk to me," I said."We never exchanged contact info, but we later had class together in a Shakespeare class."

"And then you guys became instant friends or an instant connection?" Charles questioned.

"We studied together for the tests. He did very well in class and I asked him for help which he did. We also worked together later at the student center. We started out as very good friends, both attracted to each other, but no one wanted to admit it."

"Who made the first move out of the friendship circle?" Charles asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I think we both did," I began to say.

"How so?" he asked.

"I invited him back home over Thanksgiving break which I believe showed he meant a lot to me. I wanted to bring him back home to my family which I think showed I was interested in him but I wasn't being completely pushy about it."

"Well, how did you two finally start dating?"

"Eddie- I mean Edvard kissed me one night during Thanksgiving break. And after that, it was understood that we were a couple."

"You call him Eddie?" Clarissa pipped in.

I nodded.

"Awww, that's so adorable," Clarissa said.

"Well, that's what he wanted to be called in America so that's what I am used to calling him," I explained.

"What was your reaction when you found out he was the prince of Denmark at the time?" Charles asked.

"Complete shock and disbelief," I said. "I didn't quite understand what he was saying. It wasn't registering," I said laughing.

"How did you find out?" Clarissa asked.

"The press found him in Wisconsin and I was with him," I said.

"Was that the library incident?" Clarissa pipped in again. "It was all over the newspapers here," she said.

I nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing like getting all romantic and having the whole country witness it!" Charles said trying to make a joke.

"I know, it was pretty embarrassing," I said blushing.

Clarissa looked at me sympathetically.

"I don't think anyone cared about what you were doing. The country was buzzing about his new girlfriend," Clarissa explained trying to make me feel better.

I smiled at her. She was trying to be sweet.

"How did you fall in love with him?" She asked.

"I mean, it was just the small things he would do and everything he'd do. It would always make me fall a little bit more for him until I was in so deep with my feelings that I couldn't resist them anymore. I mean, I resisted falling for him because I didn't want any distractions but that obviously didn't work out too well," I said laughing.

"Then why did you end up leaving?" Charles asked.

"I was going back to school and we both felt that the long distance relationship thing might not work too well. Plus, I was slightly overwhelmed by everything," I said telling partially the truth. "So we decided to take a break in our relationship," I lied.

"Is it true that you two are planning a romantic getaway later this summer?" Clarissa asked.

I hesitated before answering. That was technically true.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you tell us where?" she asked.

"I can't," I said smiling.

"Not even a hint?" Clarissa asked in a somewhat teasing way.

"Nope!" I said shaking my heard and still smiling.

Clarissa laughed and continued to type on her iPad.

"Okay, now the people want to get to know you!" Charles said. "In our last edition, we asked readers to e-mail questions they would ask you if they could. And these are the questions that we narrowed it down to."

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go and why?" Charles asked.

"Hmmm...," I began. "That's a really hard question actually! I would have to say Spain since I studied the Spanish language throughout high school and most of my college career. It was my minor. I've always wanted to go there," I explained.

"Next question," Charles said looking at his phone, "What is the song that your iPod is tired of playing over and over?"

"'My songs know what you did in the dark' by Fallout Boy. Also, "Home" by Phillip Phillips is played about the same about of times too."

"Why those songs?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know. Well, the song by Fallout Boy is super catchy and makes me just want to dance. And I feel I kind of relate to the song by Phillip Phillips."

"How so"" Charles asked.

"Well, it's about moving and starting a new life and making that place your home. So it's easy to relate to. Not just in my situation now, but in situations in the past. It can be relatable to everyone. Everyone has had to step out of their comfort zone and embrace change. That is what this song is about and which is why I love it."

Clarissa nodded as though she was in agreement and continued to type on her iPad.

"Okay, out next question is," he said scrolling through his phone, "What did you have your degree in?"

"Biology or Pre-med. I dream of being a doctor one day."

"Do you feel that those goals will have to be on hold now?" Clarissa asked.

"No, I don't," I said."I still plan on going to medical school."

"Where?" Charles asked.

"Not sure yet. It depends on a few things."

"Like what?" Charles pressured.

"I'd rather not get into it," I said.

Well, things like whether Eddie and I are together, what schools I get into; I think to myself.

"Understandable," Clarissa says.

"What's your favorite movie?" Charles asked.

"Pride and Prejudice. The Kiera Knightly version," I said without any hesitation.

"What is your favorite TV show?" he asked.

"I enjoy old re-runs of 'Everybody Loves Raymond' and 'The Queen of Kings.' But also love 'The Big Band Theory,' and 'Pretty Little Liars.' The list really could go on and on. But growing up, I loved 'Lizzie McGuire' and I still enjoy seeing a re-run or two. Or ten," I said laughing. "I'm pretty open minded when it comes to TV," I explained.

"Do you and King Edvard ever watch TV together?" Clarissa asked.

"Of course!" I said.

She looked at me like she wanted to me expand on that but did not want to flat out ask me.

"When we were in school together, Eddie and I would watch "The Bachlorette" together. He'd come over to the house and me and my roommate were renting and we'd watch it together. Sometimes there would be a big group of us girls watching it together and he'd come and join us. He'd listen to our discussions of it and be understanding when our favorite guy got sent home. I remember once, he was feeling sick so he didn't come over. But he Skyped us the whole time because it was our tradition and he didn't want to break it."

"That's so sweet," Clarissa commented.

I just smiled.

"Another question we have," Charles began, "is have you seen the Harry Potter series and the Twilight series?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed! "I've read all the _Harry Potter_ books and I've seen all the movies. The same goes for the Twilight movies and books."

"Team Edward or team Jacob?" Clarissa asked smiling at me.

"Team Jacob," I said without hesitation.

"Our final question for you is- what's it like to be introduced to a life that is so different from your life back in the United States?" Charles asked.

"It's definitely weird. I don't know if I'm completely used to it yet," I explained. "Like everyone is so interested in who I am, what I'm interested in, my life, my relationship...just about everything," I said laughing at the last part. "It's been a big adjustment."

"The other thing we wanted to ask you- was whether you can any comments on the recent statement that you are an alcoholic?' Charles asked.

"It's not true," I said calmly. "Not true at all. That picture that was shown was from a college party that was taken with my friend. And if I remember correctly, that was my only beer that night. I don't think that qualifies me to be an alcoholic," I said.

"Do you drink?" Charles asked me.

"I mean yes, but in moderation," I said.

Clarissa nodded in understanding but Charles look at me as though he didn't believe me. I honestly didn't care what he thought of me.

"Sorry- I just got a few more questions in," Charles said looking at his phone.

"What is your favorite junk food?" he asked.

"Mozzarella cheese sticks," I said without reservation.

"Your favorite book?" he asked.

"_Just Listen_ by Sarah Dessen," I said.

"I bet her book sales are going to go up now," Clarissa said smiling.

I just laughed and smiled.

"Okay- now this is really our last question," Charles said. "What hobbies do you enjoy?"

"Hmm...well when I am not in the library studying, I enjoy writing stories, knitting to help relieve stress, and I also sing and play the guitar," I said.

"That's so cool!" Clarissa said. "I play the guitar too!"

"I love it," I said. "I was a band geek in middle and high school," I said laughing.

"Well Ms. Paige, it has been our pleasure coming here today," Charles said standing up. I stood up too and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said. "Thank you for coming out and wanting to do this," I said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Clarissa said shaking my hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too," I said smiling.

They waved good-bye and walked out the door. I plopped down on the couch and breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was all over and it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Chapter 42

"Paige," Eddie said knocking on my door, "are you all ready to go?" he asked coming in.

"Go where?" I asked questioningly. "We don't leave for the States for another week."

"Well, I may have planned a surprise trip," he said smiling.

I was completely surprised by this.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded his head, smiling.

"Oh my! Wow! This is completely unexpected! I need to start packing," I said heading to my dresser only to find everything was missing.

"I came in her earlier today and packed up everything. You see, Paige," he said walking over to me, "I may have told a little white lie. Parliament ended yesterday. While you were at your interview, I was packing up for you and finalizing our trip," he said nuzzling my ear.

Why did he have to be so perfect?

"So everything is packed up?" I asked.

"Everything I could find," he said laughing.

Together, we went through my room one last time searching to see if anything was left behind but nothing was found. Before I knew it, Soren was driving us both to the airport. Eddie decided that flying the normal way was the way to go to be undiscovered in the United States as well as our secret vacation spot. No matter how hard I tried to pester him to tell me where we were going; he refused and told me to wait and see.

"Thank you, Soren," Eddie said getting out of the car. "I'll see you in six weeks," he said.

"Bye Soren," I said sliding out of the car. "I'll see you soon," I said. I really did hope that this wasn't the last time I'd be in Denmark.

"I'll see you soon," he said smiling.

Eddie took my hand and helped me get out of the car. He carried most our luggage and only allowed me to carry a back-pack and his carry-on bag.

Surprisingly, we made it through check-in without being noticed. The worker knew who we were based off of our ID's we had to present but she tried to show her reaction when her suspicions were confirmed.

Security was a nightmare as usual. The lady behind me recognized us and tried to make some small talk with us. I could tell she seemed nervous around us which was a complete foreign concept to me. I tried to help keep the conversation flowing, but it was hard when just stared at us in awe the whole entire time.

After what seemed an eternity, we made it to our gate and Eddie handed me my boarding pass. Eagerly, I looked at our destination. My eyes lit up and my heart skipped a beat from excitement. I looked up at Eddie with a big smile on my face. I knew better than to announce the destination out loud. I felt like a little child going on their first big road trip. I looked at Eddie, smiled and gave him a big, tight hug.

"Thank you," I said squeezing him.

He kissed me on my head and whispered "you're welcome" in my ear.

I'm sure someone snapped that embrace that we had. I'm sure it will be in the papers tomorrow and the magazine's later. But I simply did not care. In that moment, it was just Eddie and I embracing each other with not a care in the world.

We broke apart from our tight hug and walked over to the chair to sit and wait to board the plane to Barcelona, Spain.

Chapter 43

I've never been a big fan on flying, but I knew that as long as I stayed with Eddie, would have to get used to it. The take-off always slightly alarms me as the plane banks on it's side. After today, Eddie truly won the award above "The best boyfriend" award. Not only was he taking me on a surprise trip to Barcelona, Spain but he would also spend six weeks on his own free will with my family. And our house was no where like his, so it's not like he could simply run in the other direction if he saw someone coming he didn't want to see.

He did his best to calm me on the plane ride. He re-assured me over and over again during the take off that we would be fine. After a few minutes of worry and cutting off his blood circulation in his hand again; I took a sigh of relief as the take off came to an end.

"See?" he said kissing me on the cheek. "Don't tell Soren," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"So, can I even do this," I said starting to put my head on his shoulder.

He laughed.

"Just don't tell Soren," he whispered.

I smiled and put my heard down on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his. I could just stay this way forever.

The stewardess was making her rounds and eventually came to us.

"Can I get you any..." she began to say and then trailed off.

"You're highness and Ms. Morgan...I am sorry..I didn't recognize you..." she said stammering not really able to finish her sentences.

Eddie put his finger up to his lip to show her to keep this quiet.

"Of course," she said nodding to show her understanding.

"Can I get you two anything," she asked.

"I'll have a soda," I said looking up at her even though my head was still on Eddie's shoulder.

"Yes, that and two glasses of wine please," Eddie said.

"Sure thing," she said walking away.

I looked at Eddie slightly surprised. He knew what I was thinking.

"I don't care what people think," he said. "You're not an alcoholic."

"I love how you read my mind," I said rubbing his arm.

After my soda and glass of wine, I must have fallen asleep (on his shoulder again) because the next thing I knew; Eddie was slightly shaking me to wake me up and informed me that we had landed.

Bienvenidos a Barcelona!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 44

"Oh my goodness," I said as we stepped out of the airport doors and went outside. The scenery was just amazing. I couldn't believe it. I've been dreaming for so long to come here, and here I finally was.

"Oh my goodness," I repeated again. "Eddie this is amazing. I still can't really believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're so happy and excited," he said kissing my head."Wait," he paused. "We aren't in Denmark anymore. So that means I can do this," he said kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Rebel," I said kissing him back and smiling.

We stopped a taxi Eddie directed the driver to the hotel. Since Eddie was the King; he was taught several different languages since birth. I didn't even know all the languages that he spoke, but Spanish was one of them. Except this time, when he spoke Spanish; I understood and could also reply.

I took in all of the scenery as we drove through Barcelona to the hotel. It was just absolutely amazing.

"I still can't believe this," I said as we pulled up to the hotel.

Eddie paid the driver, got out of the car, walked over to my side and opened the door for me. We walked into the hotel, checked in, and took the elevator up to our room.

"Eddie, this is the best surprise ever," I said looking at him.

"I knew you'd like it," he said leaning in to kiss me.

We got into our room and I couldn't believe what I walked into. It was a suite style with a TV, a couch and a fireplace in one room. A small kitchen in the other and the master bedroom was nothing like I had ever seen before. It also had a fireplace and the bed had a canopy with sheer curtain around it. I truly felt like a princess at that moment.

"Oh my goodness," I said walking around.

"Come here," he said kissing me and lowering me onto the bed where we made passionate love.

Chapter 45

Our trip to Spain was filled with taking several pictures, many tourist spots, many nights out, good Spanish food, and even a few shows but before we knew it; it was our last day in Barcelona. We decided to spend it at the beach in Barcelona.

"So, was Spain everything that you thought it would be?" Eddie asked as we were laying together on a blanket at the beach.

"It was better than I had even imagined," I said smiling at him.

"Glad to hear it," he said kissing me.

"So are you ready to spend the next six weeks with my family?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"It's six weeks, with _my _crazy family," I said laughing.

"Well, we could always go back to Denmark and spend it with mine," he said laughing.

"Yeah, you have a good point there. My family is very normal now," I said laughing.

We spent the day in the water, on our blanket, absorbing the sun and simply talking about everything. We even stayed out to lay together and look at the stars. We were going to make every moment count here. We stayed, enjoying life and each others company until we decided that it was best to return to the hotel. Tomorrow would be the beginning of our new adventure back in my home town.

Chapter 46

"Mom!" I said waving as Eddie and left the plane terminal and my mother came into view.

"Paige!" My mother, Amy, said running over to hug me.

We embraced and then she turned to Eddie.

"Eddie," my mom said giving him a hug as well. "It is good to see you again," she said.

"Good to see you too, Ms. Morgan," he said.

"Please, call me Amy," she said.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are back at the farm," she explained.

We walked to the car and I explained to her about everything that we did in Denmark and about the surprise trip to Spain. Finally, my mom asked the dreaded question that neither of us wanted to answer.

"So, what's going on between you two now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Like what's going on with you two?"

"We're dating," I said.

"No, I mean- how serious are you guys?" she asked.

I looked at Eddie for guidance on this question.

"I think we're both looking at the possibility of marriage," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"How high is the possibility?" she asked.

"Pretty high," I said looking at Eddie. He nodded in agreement with me.

"But nothings official yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," I replied.

I looked at Eddie and smiled. Now it was his turn to get grilled by my mother.

"It feels good to be back in the United States," Eddie commented. "I've been really forward to spending this time with all of you," he said. Eddie always knew how to diplomatic.

My mother seemed pleased by this comment.

"We've been looking forward to this visit too," she said.

Eddie packed our luggage into the car and then we all took off back to the farm. Seeing all the familiar sights of the United States made me feel right at home. I loved Denmark, but it was not what I grew up with. The United States would always be my home in my heart.

"So, Paige was telling me that we was looking into going to the University of Copenhagen for medical school," my mom said to Eddie. I knew she wanted to talk to him, but didn't know exactly what to say. Our relationship had been slightly like a roller coaster ride. First we met, then we were friends, then we dated, then we were engaged, then we broke up, and then we decided to get back together. It's like everything was a part of the climb up the hill, and then we broke up, and descended on the sharp hill down. Now, we were going up and down hills as we tried to stabilize our relationship.

"Yes, she already applied for admission and for her student's visa," he explained.

"You didn't tell me that you had already applied, Paige," my mother commented.

"I'm not sure if I'll get my visa in time. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure where I'd be going for school this fall," I said. I felt a stab of guilt. I knew that I should have told her, but the truth was- I knew she secretly didn't want me to leave her and move to Denmark. She would never admit it to me, but I knew that is what she was afraid of.

"What will you do if you don't get the visa?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," I said.

"So tell me more about Spain," my mother said changing the subject.

And that is what we did the rest of the car ride back to the farm. I told her everything about Barcelona, and secretly wished that we were still there. The reason was because I felt that my mother wasn't exactly welcoming Eddie back with open arms.

Chapter 47

"PAIGE!" My brother, Johny, exclaimed as I got out of the car. He was running over to me.

"Johny!" I said running over to him.

He hugged me so tight that he picked me up slightly.

"PPAAAIIIGGEEE!" Mikey said running out of the house.

"Mikey!" I said running over to him. He also squeezed me tightly but kept me on the ground.

Mikey let go of me and I saw both of my brothers staring at Eddie. They didn't seem exactly thrilled to see him either. Or a better way to describe their expression would be that they couldn't believe that he was actually here.

"Hey Frenchie," Johny said walking over to Eddie as he getting our luggage out of the car.

"Hello Johny," Eddie said extending his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh, come on man! You were a part of the family, and then you weren't and now you're close enough to it- so we hug," he said hugging him.

I was glad that he hugged him but I was very annoyed at how he pointed our past relationship roller coaster out right away.

"Hey man," Mikey said going over to him. "So what's up with you and my sister now?" he asked.

"Mikey!" I scolded. "Let's not get into this now, please," I said.

"What?" Mikey asked innocently. "We just want to know, Paige," he said.

"We'll explain this later," I said as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw my dad.

"DAD!" I exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Paige," he said hugging me back. "Tell that boyfriend of yours that we all have some questions for him," he said.

My heart sank a few inches. This was not the welcome home greeting that I had been expecting for Eddie.

Chapter 48

Eddie carried most of our bags into the house and up the stairs to my room. He put my bags down on the floor and I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that this homecoming hasn't been the most friendliest," I said.

"I didn't expect it to be," he said. "They don't understand how our relationship isn't like others," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Eddie," my dad said coming abruptly into my room. "You'll be sharing a room with Mikey," he said. "There is a spare bed that we put in there. It's not the comfiest, but it'll do. Also, we all sleep with our doors open at night. Especially you and Paige. If I see the door closed at any time; I _will_ come in," he said. "I recommend that you guys use the bathroom to get dressed," he explained.

"Thanks dad," I said slightly annoyed.

"And one last thing," he said. "If I catch you bed with my daughter; I will send you back on the next flight to Denmark," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Eddie said nodding his head.

"Also, keep the PDA to a minimum," he said. "Ready?" he asked Eddie.

"Yes sir," Eddie said taking his bags and following my dad.

I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. It was so nice to be back home even though my family was already giving Eddie a hard time. I saw the big envelope from John Hopkins University on my desk. I remember putting it there before I left. Just in case, I had told myself. And now, I actually hoped that I would not have to go there. I wanted to be in Denmark with Eddie. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Chapter 49

"Paige," my mom side softly coming into my room.

"Hey mom!" I said as saw her walk in. She sat down on my bed and invited me to join her.

"I know you don't want to do this and I'm sure Eddie doesn't want to either- but, I just think you both need to sit down and explain things to everyone. So we can all understand."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Good," my mom said getting up. "Eddie is already downstairs in the living room. And we're waiting on you!" My mom said cheerfully.

I sighed and got up to follow my mother. Once in the living room, I sat down next to Eddie and smiled at him. He seemed pretty calm about the whole situation. He took my hand.

"No PDA!" My dad repeated.

"Seriously?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"Just keep it to a minimum," my dad said.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" Eddie asked starting the conversation.

"What's going between you two?" Mikey asked. The rest of my family nodded in agreement showing their support for his question.

"Well, we agree that we went too fast last night with the engagement," Eddie started.

"I got scared and overwhelmed with everything that was expected of me," I added on. "And instead of facing my fears, I left."

"My life wasn't the same without Paige in it. I missed her day and night," Eddie added.

"And I felt the same way."

"Once I found out she felt the same way; we decided to get back together and start over, metaphorically, with our relationship," Eddie concluded.

"So you two aren't engaged?" My mom asked.

"No," we both said at the same time.

"Is marriage out of the question?" She asked.

"I mean, of course not," I said. "We just don't want to jump into anything like last time," I explained.

"Marriage is definitely a high possibility, but like Paige, we don't want to rush into anything," Eddie said.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"No, I think that pretty much answers everything," Mikey said getting up.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks goodness.

"Alright, Pops, I'm gonna go run out to the store. We gotta pick up a few last things for dinner," Johny said getting up too.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hmm...I wonder who that could be!" My mother said getting up. By the way the she said it; I knew that she knew who was at the door.

"Mrs. M!" I heard a male voice exclaim as she opened the door.

I turned around to see who it was and my heart literally skipped a beat. I look at the guy and made direct eye contact with my ex-boyfriend.

Chapter 50

"Come in, come in!" My mother said cheerfully.

My ex-boyfriend, Aaron, walked through the door and made direct eye contact with me. I could not believe what mother had done.

"Paige!" he exclaimed, walking over to me and opened up his arms to invite me to hug him.

I reluctantly got up and hugged him as briefly as possible.

"Hey Aaron," I said pulling away.

"Well look at you! All grown up! You look good," he said.

"Thanks. You do too," I said. I still couldn't believe he was her and that my mother invited him.

Then he saw Eddie and he seemed to be taken aback.

"Oh!" He exclaimed again. "Who's this young man, here?" he asked.

"This is my boyfriend Eddie Williams," I said introducing them. I wasn't sure whether to say boyfriend or fiance. "Eddie, this is an old friend of the family, Aaron Montgomery," I said.

"Very nice to meet you," Eddie said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Ah! You got a British man!" Aaron exclaimed. His peppiness was starting to get truly annoying. It was so fake.

"Actually Eddie is Danish," I corrected him.

"But the English teach us English, so thus, the accent," Eddie said.

"Oh, that's cool," Aaron said. He seemed very surprised by Eddie's presence.

"Well, if you'd please excuse me for one minute," I said walking out the door. I needed some air.

I walked out the door and I wasn't sure what to do. I decided to walk to the barn. Being with the cows and our two horses gave me a sense of comfort.

"Paige!" I heard Eddie yell when I was about half-way to the barn.

I turned around and saw him running lightly to catch up with me. I began to walk toward him.

"What- what the hell is going on in there?" he asked.

"I cannot _believe_ my mother!" I said.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked again.

"My mother has been trying to get us together ever since we broke up. He's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up my freshmen year in college. It wouldn't be so bad seeing him except I know that my mother wants us together again and he does too," I explained walking slowly.

"Do your parents not like me?" Eddie asked.

"I thought they did but obviously not. I guess once they see your true intentions and how much you care for me; they'll like you again," I said taking his hand. "I guess they feel that since things were called off last time; that things won't work out again.

"I think you need to talk with your mother about this," Eddie said.

"Oh trust me, I will. I don't care how many guys she invites over to dinner. None will ever be better than you," I said looking up at him.

"And there is no girl in this world that is better than you," Eddie said leaning down to kiss me.

"At least," I said once we broke apart, "you're mother just tried to scare me off. She didn't invite you ex or exes over to dinner. I give her a lot of credit for that!" I said laughing.

Even Eddie laughed at this.

"Like you, I only have one ex who I dated for a while," Eddie said still laughing. "I've had a lot of relationships that didn't last a month but one that lasted for about one year and a half. She was the one who I told you about before. She just wanted the fame," Eddie said.

"Oh my! That's horrible. I couldn't imagine the pain you went through," I said.

"It hurt but nearly as much when you..." Eddie said stopping himself. He didn't have to finish. I knew what he was going to say.

"I guess when you truly love someone and what you have is real, it's a lot harder to let them go," I said. "I was the same way when I left. I thought I would be able to move on, but I just couldn't," I said.

"Paige! Eddie!" Mikey said motioning us to come in.

I sighed and turned to Eddie.

"Looks like we gotta get back," I said.

We walked hand in hand. At that moment, looking at Eddie and having him right by my side, I was never so sure before that he was the man for me.

Chapter 51

"Paige, will you help me in the kitchen?" My mother asked as Eddie and I came back into the house.

"Sure," I said as walked to the kitchen.

I looked at my mom. I needed to try to get my words together before I spoke.

"So...I take it that you aren't happy about seeing Aaron here?" she asked reading my mind.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him except I know that your intentions and his intentions aren't just simply for a visit," I said. "How could you do that!? Here, I bring home the man that I may marry and you bring in my ex-boyfriend of almost three years into the house," I said my anger growing.

"I'm sorry," my mother said. "You're right. I invited him over for the wrong reasons. I guess I was hoping you'd see him and you'd change your mind about Eddie."

"What!? Why would I do that!?" I exclaimed.

"I mean, you could live a normal life again. You could pursue your career as a doctor and then practice medicine."

"I can still pursue a career with medicine and practice it with Eddie too. I'll be able to do everything I've dreamed of. He won't stop me," I said.

"Fine, the truth is- I don't want you to leave and move to Denmark," My mom said.

"Mom," I said gently. "No matter how many guys you bring over to dinner; I'm always still going to love Eddie. And if we decide to get married, then that's our decision. There is nothing you can really do about it. But I promise to keep you in the loop always," I said taking her hand. "I'll always be your daughter no matt er where I am or who I'm with."

"I know," she said. It looked like she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't try to interfere in your love life."

"Also, could you at least pretend to like Eddie? He noticed you guys aren't exactly thrilled for him to be here," I said.

"He broke your heart before," my mother said.

"You seem to forget that I called off the engagement. He wasn't going to hold me hostage," I said taking the plates to set on the table.

My mother didn't say anything but kept on stirring.

"You can rather the guys up for dinner," she said.

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room where the guys were watching a golf game on the TV.

"Hey guys," I said walking in, "dinner is ready," I said.

"It's _really_ good seeing you again," Aaron said putting his arm around me.

I slowly moved his arm off of my waist.

"Please, don't do that again," I said and walked into the dining room.

Eddie sat next to me at the table and Aaron sat across from me. He seemed determined for us to get together again like my mom was a few hours ago.

"So, how did you two meet?" Aaron asked taking a roll and putting it on his plate.

"We had Shakespeare class together. We also worked together at the student center," I said.

"That's cool. So are two like engaged? Or serious?" Aaron asked again. I hated getting the third degree by everyone.

"We're not engaged but we're serious," Eddie said.

Hearing him say that just made my heart glow and my face glow. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"So what do you do Eddie?" Aaron asked. "Are you still going to school or are you working now?"

"He has an excellent job with the Danish government. He works along with Parliament," I said.

"So what did you major in?" Aaron asked.

"Political Science," Eddie replied. Well, he was still working on it but Aaron did not have to know that.

"Cool, cool," Aaron said.

"So how do you know the Morgan's so well?" Eddie asked. It was Aaron's turn to get the third degree.

"Paige and I used to date," Aaron said. "From our junior year in high school till our sophomore year in college," he said.

"Freshmen year in college," I corrected.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron said.

"Everyone thought that they would be married one day," Johny piped in. "But I guess things don't always turn out as you plan."

I turned my head down the table and glared at Johny.

"I knew the day that Paige brought Eddie home on her Thanksgiving break that they were more than friends. They both claimed that they were only friends; but there was a certain chemistry between them. Something that friends don't have. Something that even casual dating couples don't have. But a chemistry between a husband and wife. And since Paige and Eddie are now serious- this doesn't surprise me at all" my father said.

His words really touched me. I couldn't believe that my dad, of all people, admitted that. No father wants to see their little girl taken away by a man, but my father seemed okay with it. In fact, he seemed more than okay with it; he accepted it and embraced it.

I smiled at my father and then I turned to Eddie and smiled at him.

"Wow, that's great. I'm really happy for you Paige," Aaron said.

"Thank you," I said.

I knew that my father's words would change the attitude of my mother in regards to Eddie's and my relationship. Johny and Mikey seemed cool with it but hopefully they'd have a better mindset about it seemed as though all the tension had left the table and Aaron realized that even a miracle wouldn't bring us back together. My mother looked over at me and smiled at me and then I knew; that everything would be alright.

Chapter 52

"Eddie," my mother said as we all helping help up dinner, "I'm sorry that I invited Aaron over with the wrong intentions. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking," she said.

"No, it's fine," Eddie said smiling. He was taking the plates and drying them. He knew that he'd be put to work here pretty much everyday.

"I'd like to start over," Mikey said coming over. He put down the pot he was washing then extended out his hand to Eddie. "Welcome to our home," he said loudly and slowly.

We all laughed remembering when he did this the very first time he met Eddie last Thanksgiving when I brought him back home with me.

"I don't understand," Eddie said going along with the joke and then we all started laughing again. It felt good to be back home.

Eddie came over and gave me a kiss on the head as I was putting away the dishes. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Ew!" Johny said trying to funny. "Enough with the "I'm in love" eyes, Paige" he said jokingly.

"Yeah! What did I saw about PDA?" My father said again.

We laughed again.

"Hey, if you guys keep at least a five foot distance from each other, at all times, there is no way that you can get pregnant then," my dad said.

I sighed and looked at my father. He was going back to this talk again.

"Not unless Eddie has-" Johny started to say.

"JOHNY!" I scolded and turned to look at him.

My family's conversation's could go from funny to extremely awkward in about ten seconds.

"You're not...are you?" My mother asked softly. I gathered that she had been wondering that.

I turned around and showed off my flat stomach.

"I'd say I'm at least seven months, don't you think?" I said tightening my shirt around my stomach.

My family started to laugh again, even my mother.

"Okay kiddos," my father started to say. "Movie starts at ten o'clock sharp. Paige and Eddie, if you aren't there- you be separated from each other. Five feet!"

Eddie turned to look at me slightly confused.

"It's movie night. We always start a movie at ten o'clock. My dad will pop popcorn. It's kind of like going to the movies, without actually leaving the house!" I said smiling.

"Come here," he said leaning in closer. "I've been wanting to do this ever since we got here," he said leaning in even closer. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine in a soft, passionate way. "You look so beautiful," he said stroking my cheek, our noses pressed up against each others. He kissed me again.

I heard my dad clear his throat and we broke away.

"That doesn't look like five feet!" He said.

Eddie reluctantly took my hand as though he was afraid that he'd get in trouble for it.

"Just please try to keep the PDA to a minimum, okay?" My dad said.

"Ew! Where they kissing again!? Johny exclaimed coming into the kitchen. "Gross! Go get a room!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My dad exclaimed.

I ended up smiling and chuckling slightly at that.

"When you guys were in Denmark, did you have separate rooms?" My dad asked.

"Of course we did," I said.

"Do you have proof of that?"

"Sir, I assure you that we did have separate rooms," Eddie said. He was always so diplomatic.

"And your trip to Spain?" My dad asked.

Uh oh. I knew he was going to ask that.

"We...um...had a suite style room but with separate beds," I lied.

My father looked at Eddie as though he wanted him to confirm this. Eddie nodded too. He knew better than to tell my father we shared a bed.

"Good," my father said coming over and patting Eddie on the back. "Thank you," he said.

Eddie smiled and nodded.

I went upstairs to my room to take a quick shower before the movie started. My love for Eddie had grown so much over the past few weeks. I looked back and I couldn't believe that I had gotten scared when I had him by my side. I loved him more than I even imagined possible.

Chapter 53

I came down stairs for the movie right about ten o'clock. I sat down on the couch next Eddie and cuddled up next to him. It was just us in the living room at that moment.

"I love you," I said looking up at him and smiling.

"I love you too," he said leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I wished I could just stay like this forever. Just the two of us on the couch, cuddling, and kissing.

"Gross!" Johny said coming into the living room.

"We aren't doing anything," I said tossing a pillow at him teasingly.

"Well, that was just in case you thought about kissing or something," Johny said.

"What are they doing now?" Mikey asked sitting down on the couch with me and Eddie forcing me to sit up instead of laying down partially.

"She had her head on his shoulder!" Johny said.

"FIVE FEET!" I hear my dad yell from the kitchen.

"Okay guys, this has got to stop. Eddie and Paige are in love. It's okay for them to show their affection to each other," my mother said coming into the living room and sitting down on the other couch. "I'm sure you'll be the same way one day."

Wow. My mom was fighting for us. I felt so happy. Things were a little rough today but I knew that things would be better the rest of the summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 54

I woke up the next day completely exhausted. On top of the jet lag, yesterday was extremely emotionally draining- my parents not accepting Eddie, bringing in my ex-boyfriend, and then finally accepting Eddie. It was literally like a cycle yesterday but I just hoped that it had finally come to an end.

"Paige," Mikey said slightly shaking me awake."It's one in the afternoon. You need to get up!" he exclaimed.

I groggily turned around. Even though it was the early afternoon and I had slept for about 14 hours straight; I was still completely exhausted.

"Please get up because this awkwardness with Eddie and the rest of the family is deafening," Johnny said.

"Why can't you guys all get along with him?" I said slowly getting out of bed.

"Well, we are getting alone with him, but there is just an awkwardness about it all," Johnny explained.

"Fine, I'll get up," I grumbled.

My brothers left my room and I got up and got dressed. I put on a University of Wisconsin T-shirt and a pair blue jeans.

I went downstairs and saw that my brothers were completely wrong. Everyone was laughing and getting along just fine.

I shot my brothers "the look" and they just smiled innocently back at me.

"If we said that things were going great, you wouldn't have gotten up!" Mikey explained.

I grunted. I was still exhausted.

"Morning beautiful," Eddie said coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," I said smiling at him.

"I think you mean good afternoon," Johnny snickered.

"Haha very funny," I said.

"Paige, as of tomorrow both you and Eddie will be expected to help out on the farm," my father said. "I'll give you guys today off."

"Yes, dad. I know," I said. "Since I have today off, can I go meet Beth at the mall for lunch today? She's actually in town visiting her aunt and cousins. She goes back to Milwaukee in a few days," I asked.

"Well I'll be heading into town to get a few things around lunch time. I'll just take you then," Mikey said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can umm.." I started to say wanting to invite Eddie but not 100% sure if he was still welcomed amongst my family.

"Wanna come with us Frenchie?" Mikey asked.

Eddie smiled.

"Yes, I would like that very much," he said.

I sat down and joined my family for breakfast or lunch or whatever you want to call it, relieved that Eddie seemed to be truly accepted by my family.

Chapter 55

"Okay, Frenchie in the back and Paige you want to ride shot-gun?" Mikey said as we were walking to the car. I was literally on a cloud. Not only was I with Eddie all the time, but I would also get to see my good friend Beth today. We were roommates in college and she was truly my best friend.

"I'll go in the back too," I said.

"Oh no!" Mikey exclaimed. "I don't want to look in the rear view mirror and see you guys with your tongues down each others throats!"

"Seriously?" I said hitting him playfully. "We're not in high school!"

"So what are you doing Frenchie? Are you going to go with Paige or are you sticking with me?" Mikey asked.

"He's coming with me," I answered for him.

"Well, I'll probably go into the mall do some shopping," Eddie said.

"Shopping?" I asking, confused.

"Well I want you and Beth to have your girl time," Eddie explained.

"Oh come join us! I know she'll want to see you again!" I said.

"I'll give you guys some girl time and then I'll come and join you later," he said.

I thought about it for a second.

"Alright. But you better come and join us!" I said.

"I promise I will," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We got into the backseat of the truck together. I know Eddie wanted to give us our time to do our girl talk but the truth was, I was really going to miss him for that time. I looked at him and smiled. It occurred to me that I never want to part ways with him ever again. I wouldn't be able to survive it. Then I realize I have no idea what is going to happen at the end of this summer and it hurts my heart.

Chapter 56

"BETH!" I exclaimed seeing my old sitting on the ledge of the large water fountain in the mall.

"PAIGE!" She said getting up quickly. More like running.

I let go of Eddie's hand and ran over to her as well. We embraced in a big hug both of us smiling from ear to ear.

"EDDIE!" Beth exclaimed, realizing that Eddie was right behind me. She went and gave him a hug too.

"Hello Beth," he said hugging her back.

"It's so good to see you again!" Beth exclaimed pulling back.

"Same here," Eddie said smiling.

"Well, let's all go catch up and eat!" Beth said.

I took Eddie's hand which he hesitantly took.

"Actually, I'm going to do some shopping and I'll come meet you guys later. I want to give you guys some girl time first. I'll come join in about 40 minutes or so?" Eddie said.

"You can come join us," I said. I really didn't want him to go. Every minute with him was precious time.

"I'll be back soon," he said kissing me quickly on the lips.

I kissed him back and reluctantly agreed.

Beth and I walked into the restaurant, were seated, and then the questions that was expecting was finally asked.

"So- what's going on between you and Eddie?" Beth asked smiling her mischievous smile.

"Right now we are still dating," I said.

"I knew that from your e-mails earlier this summer, but nothing more yet?" Beth asked.

"No," I said in a way that showed my desire for us to be more than just a couple. "We had to go on Good Morning Denmark-"

"SHUT UP!" Beth exclaimed. "Can I Youtube this?" she asked immediately pulling out her SmartPhone.

"No!" I said exclaimed, smiling.

"I just found it!" Beth said holding the YouTube link in front of my face.

"Watch it later, please! I hate seeing it!" I said. "I threw up twice before actually going on there," I said.

"You know I'm watching the whole half hour later," she told me, "and I'll let you know when I do!" She said smiling mischievously again. I had really missed her.

"So happened when you were on the show?" Beth asked.

"We were asked a ton of questions about our relationship. Eddie called us more than just being a stereotypical boyfriend/girlfriend. That it was such more than that. He said we were truly in love."

Beth put her hands over her heart.

"That is so precious!" she exclaimed. "Would you marry him today if you could?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Then what happened before?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Looking back at it all, I was really feeling overwhelmed from all the pressure and expectations from me. I was afraid of failure and letting Eddie down. And I was having a lot of pressure from his mother to leave. I knew she didn't like me. It all just collided together and I fled. I also think that Eddie and I moved really fast in our relationship together. We just simply needed more time," I explained.

"So do you regret calling off the married/relationship back then?"

I hesitated for a second.

"I don't regret it because I think helped both me and Eddie see how much we truly cared about each other," I said.

"Well how is he bed?" Beth asked.

"BETH!" I exclaimed.

"Is he any good?"

"This is such an awkward conversation," I said smiling and looking down at my menu.

"Well!? Is he!?" Beth asked again.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "He's fantastic," I said laughing.

I looked up and saw Beth laughing too.

"Do you think he's the one?" she asked.

"I really think he is," I said.

"You seem really happy,' Beth said.

"It's like- my stomach is always in knots and I have butterflies when I am around him. And I always want to be around him. It hurts to think that we might not be together one day. He's all I think about. He's all I want to be with."

"Besides me!" Beth joked.

"Besides you!" I said smiling.

"Sounds like the love bug hit you bad," she said.

"It's not just the love bug. I truly love him. I can't imagine life without him."

"So what's going to happen when the summer end?' Beth asked.

"I don't want to think about that," I said. "I applied to the University of Copenhagen for their medical school. I don't think it will be a problem getting in. But I just applied for a student visa and getting that in time is what I worry about."

"What will happen if you don't get it?'

"I don't want to think about that," I said becoming slightly solemn. "I might stay here for a semester. Or I might put off school for a semester and go with him on a resident's visa which I already have."

I heard my phone beep and I reached into my purse to get it. It was Eddie.

"He's outside," I said getting up. Wow that time went by fast.

I walked quickly outside to go get him. I took his hand and led to where we were sitting. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to freshen up and then I joined my friends back at our booth. I slid in next to Eddie.

"I was just telling him how he better take good care of you one day or I'm gonna have to come fly over to Denmark and kidnap you," Beth said as sat down down.

"Wait- what did I miss?" I asked slightly confused.

"I was telling him how he better take good care of you one day," Beth stated very matter of factually.

I smiled and looked at Eddie, still slightly confused.

"It's funny how Paige tried to resist you so hard and fought every feeling she had for you tooth and nail. She was focused on avoiding distraction that I think it became a hobby. I knew she liked you and was very attracted to you but she would never, ever admit it. And now, her face lights up whenever she sees you and she glows when she is around you. She's the happiest that I've ever seen," Beth said smiling at me.

I was slightly embarrassed but I knew that my friend meant well. She had pushed so for Eddie and I to get together. Now, I knew that she was pushing marriage between us.

"You were really hard to win over," Eddie said laughing and turning his head to smile at me.

"Shut up," I said slapping him on the arm playfully. "You didn't exactly leave a good first impression that night when we first met."

"Oh is that when Eddie was drunk and told you to take your shirt off? And you sprayed him with the soda hose?" Beth asked.

"That would be the night," I said laughing and Eddie joined me.

"Oh man, it's no wonder you two were destined for each other. You're both horrible at making first impressions," Beth said dryly which caused Eddie and I to burst out laughing.

"Well Beth loves to play matchmaker too," I explained.

"I had to do something! I knew you were attracted to Eddie from pretty much the moment you meant him, minus his horrible, drunken flirting skills. But once you got to know him in your English class, through work, and when he would just hang out with us; your body language showed it all and how you always seemed slightly flustered around him. I could still see it even though you denied it and fought it! And Eddie wasn't hard to read at all. It was pretty obvious that he was attracted to you. And since neither of you was planning on making the first move; I just had to give it a little push," Beth explained.

"My feelings were that obvious?' Eddie said smiling.

"They were pretty obvious," Beth said laughing. "It showed a lot in your facial expressions, they way you would look at her, you always tried to help her and impress her and also, whenever I would invite you to do something with our group of friend- the first question out of your mouth was 'Is Paige going to be there?' And Miss-I'm-never-going-to-fall-in-love can be a pretty good actress and try to hide her feelings but I could see they were still there. She also talked about you quite a lot for someone who she had no feelings toward. So since neither of you was doing anything...Has Paige told you this story before?" Beth asked.

"No, she hasn't," Eddie replied looking over at me. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, I suggested to Paige that she should bring you home for Thanksgiving and when she of course, said no, I said that I would invite you back home. Next thing I know, you were going home with Paige for Thanksgiving."

"Is that how that came about?" Eddie asked me smiling.

"Yes," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"So you wouldn't have done that otherwise?" Eddie asked.

"I mean, I had actually thought about it, but I was very much attracted to you and I thought that a few days away from you would help me fight those feelings. But when it boiled down to it, I guess I was jealous and I didn't want you to go home with anyone else," I said.

"Well, even if I didn't go home with you for Thanksgiving, I was planning on asking you out on a date when you came back. What would you have said if that happened?" Eddie asked.

"Is that even a question!? I would have said yes," I said. "Even though I was fighting it, I was still really attracted to you not only for your looks but because of your beautiful soul too. So if you asked me, I wouldn't have been able to say no." I said.

Eddie scooted closer to me, cupped my chin and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Even though it was quick, I still felt the electricity run through my body and the butterflies in my stomach. We broke apart and I looked up at him. His beautiful blue eyes made me want to melt inside. I put my arms around his shoulders and gave him another quick kiss. I couldn't help it. I looked up at him again and I knew that he would be the only person in the world who I could never live without.


End file.
